UnCivil War
by Aidahlia Montague
Summary: Bella, a vampire dun dun duuuun! . Jasper, an Ex-Confederate soldier. What happens when they meet again in Forks 150 years later? Do they still have feelings for each other? Ed/Rose, Alice/Em, Bella/Jazz, Carlisle/Esme.
1. Chapter 1: It's HIM!

**Un-Civil War**

Bella, a vampire (dun dun duuuuun!). Jasper, the Ex-Confederate. What happens when they meet in Forks after 150 years? Do they still have feelings for each other? Ed/Rose, Alice/Em, Bella/Jazz, Carlisle/Esme. (P.S. I suck at summaries!)

* * *

**A/N**

**POV (****P****oint ****O****f ****V****iew)**

**SOV (****S****tart ****O****f ****V****ision)**

**EOV (****E****nd ****O****f ****V****ision)**

_**Character's thoughts**_

**I don't own Twilight! ~sniffle~ If I did, this would happen!**

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

I was staring at the table, trying, without success, to block the emotional flood that I could never seem to get rid of. Anger, sadness, envy, lust, worry, sympathy, more lust...? _What in the world is going on here?_

"What seems to be the problem, Jazz?" Edward looked at me. Concern.

"Nothing." I sighed. "There just seems to be something..._off_...today. You know?" Alice stiffened beside me. The sudden lack of emotion from her told me she was in a vision. "What is it, Alice?" _What is she seeing now? I'm not _planning_ on going insane today._ _Alice...?_ "Alice?" I pulled her closer, breathing in her sweet scent. I'd never smelled anything like it. _Well, not since _her_ at least._ However, she was long gone.

"It's nothing, Jasper. Just some plan for a food fight today."

_Man, does she suck at lying or what? _Not just because she was my mate could I tell. I sensed she was hiding something from me. Fright and concern...again. Edward had obviously 'seen' what Alice had. He didn't like it. Not one little bit.

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

"Something just seems..._off_...today. You know?" Jasper was always worried.

_SOV: _

_There was a girl. No more than eighteen. Very bland. Brown hair, pale skin. She was sitting on a couch. Making out with a guy-also very normal, blonde hair, slightly muscular. Then going a little further. He was enjoying it. She was too._

_:EOV_

Nothing too bad. I got visions like that all the time.

You have no idea how bad the kids are here. Think of your High School, twice as bad.

Except... _Edward. Did you see it too? _He looked up at the ceiling, then back down at the table. Our code for 'Yes.' I looked up to see Jasper staring at me, a thousand questions in his eyes. "It's nothing, Jasper. Just some plans for a food fight today." Yes, nothing. Nothing except for the fact that the boy on the couch was Jasper. And the girl he was with... It wasn't me.

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

As a conservative lady, I never much liked attention. Especially when it was all directed towards me. Then again, I must have been a sight. _Hmmm, the only girl around for miles in a dress that stops at a reasonable length?_ Yep, I'd say that had something to do with it. The other part was probably, no. It _was_ about my 'exquisite' beauty. You see, when I had been alive, the men thought I was the prettiest thing around. Even the married ones!

I allowed myself a small chuckle as I walked into the doors of the school. I allowed myself another as I once again realized how much times had changed since I was human. I sighed walking down the hall, looking for the office.

Anyways, all the men wanted to... Never mind. A lady should never think such thoughts. I'm sure you get the idea. I shook my head and pushed open the office door. "Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm the new student."

"Ah, Ms. Swan, come on in. Let me get you your slip so you can get to class." I nodded as the secretary behind the desk rifled through all her papers.

_Wow...she needs to organize._ I started to hum a familiar war song I had heard _him_ sing many times, long ago. He would sing it to calm me, and it worked. Now, I hummed it when I was bored, or when I was searching for him. I never truly believed he died in the war. There was always a small part of me that hoped, and I kept humming.

"Ah, here you are! Your first class is Physics, Ms. Swan. Take a left at the corner here, and it will be the first door on the right." I nodded my thanks and left hurriedly, still humming. I knew he was here. I just knew it.

The teacher droned on and on. I didn't think he was ever going to stop. Thankfully, the bell rang, signaling lunch. I raced towards the cafeteria, anything to be away from the monotony of High School Physics v2.0! Excuse me when I say, I had to make a stop at the lady's room. My make-up was in dire need of fixing. I was one of the last few people into the cafeteria. Brushing my brown hair out of my eyes, I stood in line. I didn't need food, but it was good to blend in.

I sat down as far away from the jocks as possible. I really wasn't looking forward to being their next 'Mrs. November.' I scanned the room for any sign of _him_, avoiding the jocks' table, naturally. I resumed humming. I had stopped in Physics, only after being shushed by Mr. I-hate-new-kids. I had reached the chorus when my eyes fell upon their table. I hummed even louder, to be sure he heard me. His head snapped up at the familiar tune. I kept my eyes on him as he scanned the room for the person making the noise. Me. He was looking for me. When his golden eyes rested on me, he stiffened. I smiled sheepishly and waved.

It was _him_.

* * *

**A/N**

**Gimme an R! Gimme an E! Gimme a V! Gimme an I! Gimme another E! Gimme a W! Put it all together and what does it spell? REVIEW! Yay! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: It's YOU!

_Last time on Un-Civil War:_

_I sat down as far away from the jocks as possible. I really wasn't looking forward to being their next 'Mrs. November.' I scanned the room for any sign of him, avoiding the jocks' table, naturally. I resumed humming. I had stopped in Physics, only after being shushed by Mr. I-hate-new-kids. I had reached the chorus when my eyes fell upon their table. I hummed even louder, to be sure he heard me. His head snapped up at the familiar tune. I kept my eyes on him as he scanned the room for the person making the noise. Me. He was looking for me. When his golden eyes rested on me, he stiffened. I smiled sheepishly and waved._

_It was _him_._

Hi! So, before we get back to the story, I just wanted to thank all of you for the adds/favorites. 5 reviews in 1 chapter is the most I have gotten before. Thank You!

* * *

_Jazz POV: _

I hardly had time to wonder about what Alice was hiding from me, before my ears were blessed with a most familiar tune. _Can it really be her?_

"Who, Jasper?"

_Edward..._ I growled in my mind._ I would appreciate it if you backed off today. At least, for lunch, okay? _He shrugged and went back to 'eating'. The humming continued. I felt my eyes snap up and scan the room for her. It was coming for the back corner. When I saw her, I froze. She just smiled and waved, still humming. _She's supposed to be dead!_ I tried to calm my thoughts as Edward glanced at me like I was insane. Maybe I was. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. _She's still there, which means...! _My dead heart skipped a beat. _She's alive. Oh, thank God, she's alive! I thought I'd never see her again. But, she's here! Oh, darlin', how I've missed you. _Edward cleared his throat.

"Jasper...? Are you sure you're alright?" I mentally blushed. Of course they wouldn't understand. I gave her an apologetic smile and looked away. She radiated sadness.

_Soon. I promise._

"JASPER!" Edward slammed his fist into the table. Livid.

_Uh-oh..._

"Yes, uh-oh. Jasper, who the hell are you thinking about?" I resisted the urge to glance at the table where she sat. Instead of answering, I thought about something else.

I looked down at my...what was she to me, now that _she_ was here? Alice was my wife, for now. _Oh, Alice, darlin' how I've waited for you to say that. _I then fabricated a more...intimate...scene in my head, loving how he grew more disturbed every minute. Don't you just love false memories?

"Sorry I asked." I glanced up at him innocently.

"What ever are you talking about?" I heard a tinkling laugh from the far corner. _She_ no doubt heard what we were talking about. I smirked, because Edward was an idiot, and because the love my life was back once again.

* * *

EdwardPOV:

_Can it really be her?_

Who is he thinking about? "Who, Jasper?"

_Edward..._ He growled._ I would appreciate it if you backed off today. At least, for lunch, okay?_

I shrugged and went back to 'eating.' _Who the hell are you staring at, Jazz?_

_What's gotten into him today? Oh, so he's caught up in the new girl too, is he?_

I laughed inwardly at Alice's jealousy. I didn't take more than two bites when I heard, _She's supposed to be dead!_ I nearly choked on the food and glanced at my brother like he was insane. He responded by rubbing his eyes and turning away again.

_She's still there, which means...! She's alive. Oh, thank God, she's alive! I thought I'd never see her again. But, she's here! Oh, darlin', how I've missed you._

I cleared my throat to get rid of the food, but also to draw his attention. "Jasper...? Are you sure you're alright?" He 'blushed'.

_Soon. I promise._

"JASPER!" I slammed my fist into the table, infuriated.

_Uh-oh..._

"Yes, uh-oh. Jasper, who the hell are you thinking about?"

He looked down at Alice. _Oh, Alice, darlin' how I've waited for you to say that. _He then tortured me with one of their more...intimate...scenes.

"Sorry I asked." He glanced up at me innocently.

"What ever are you talking about?"

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

I laughed. That was my Jazzy for you. Always making a fool of others. The bell rang for us to go to seventh period, thankfully, the last period of the day. I stood gracefully and dumped my full tray into the garbage. _Oh, I hope I have seventh with Jazzy!_

I didn't. However, I did have it with the blonde young lady sitting at his table. _His 'sister'? _I stood at the front of the room like a good new student, giving out introductions. "Now, Ms. Swan, I want you to go sit by Rosalie. Rosalie, raise your hand." The blonde young lady promptly did so. "Have fun."

"Hello, my name is Isabella. You are Rosalie?" I asked, sitting down and crossing my legs under my chair, like a proper young lady. She took notice of this and sat up ramrod straight. _Not wanting to be outdone, are we?_

"Yes. I like your name." She smiled and turned away.

"I like your hair. It is quite magnificent." She snapped her head back towards me and her jaw fell to the floor. _You're not used to people talking to you, Rosalie? A lady should know how to be social. _I grinned and faced the teacher, Mr. Totally-gorgeous-body. Hey, I'm allowed to have one or two sinful thoughts to myself, aren't I? The bell rang, and it was time to go home. I got stopped at the door by Rosalie.

"Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over to my house."

"Sure! Just give me a minute. I have to...uh..." She nodded, understanding what I was getting at.

"Meet you outside!" She waved and left. I rushed to my locker.

_He's going to be there! I wonder if he's changed any. Probably not. I know I haven't changed that much. This is so exciting! _I took a deep, calming breath and went outside. I was immediately ambushed by Rosalie.

"Come on! You're riding in my car!"

"What about _my_ car?" She stopped, her hand on the handle.

"Oh yeah... We can just drive to my house in your car. Emmett can drive today." A big gentleman, I'd say at least 6'2, came up behind her, grinning like a mad hatter.

"Really, Rosie?" She slapped him. He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank You!" She slapped him again. "What?"

She sighed, clearly exasperated. "Please, not in front of Isabella, Emmett!" She gestured to me. I waved.

"Hello, Isabella." He wagged his eyebrows at me, receiving another slap from Rosalie. I chuckled.

"I think we should go, before you smack his arm clean off at the shoulder." She nodded and followed me to my car. We climbed in, and I took off. The speedometer read well over 90. That was about the time I realized I wasn't alone. Stepping on the brakes I said "I'm sorry. I'm not used to having people with me when I drive."

"You kidding? I love to drive fast! My whole family does!" At that, my foot found the gas pedal. We where there in no time. "Come on! I want you to meet my parents." I nodded and followed her inside. "Carlisle, Esme? I want you to meet someone." Nobody responded. "Huh. I guess they must be at the store. No matter, come on. I want you to meet my siblings, too." She walked up three stairs before shouting "Edward, Alice, Jasper!"

_Jasper! Oh, Major Whitlock, together again at last! _Edward and Jasper came down the stairs, the latter getting my immediate attention. When his golden eyes met mine, they brightened noticeably.

"Where's Alice, Edward?"

Edward answered "She went with Carlisle and Esme to the store. They should be back any minute."

Rosalie looked disappointed. "Oh. Well then, the two of you will be the first to meet my new friend. Isabella, this is my brother Edward" He nodded. "And this is my other brother Jasper."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." He walked over and kissed my hand like the gentleman he was.

"The pleasure is all mine, Jasper." We smiled at each other. Rosalie and Edward stared at us like we had two heads. Edward stiffened, getting a good look at me. I hardly noticed I was so focused on Jasper.

His accusing voice startled me. "It's _you_."

* * *

**A/N**

***maniacal laughter (spell-check?)* Tell me what you think! R-E-V-I-E-W! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3: Nurse Isabella Swan

_Last time on Un-Civil War:_

_Rosalie looked disappointed. "Oh. Well then, the two of you will be the first to meet my new friend. Isabella, this is my brother Edward" He nodded. "And this is my other brother Jasper."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella." He walked over and kissed my hand like the gentleman he was._

"_The pleasure is all mine, Jasper." We smiled at each other. Rosalie and Edward stared at us like we had two heads. Edward stiffened, getting a good look at me. I hardly noticed I was so focused on Jasper._

_His accusing voice startled me. "It's you."_

Hi! So, in the last chapter, I got a review asking something along the lines of 'Why are the pairings the same as in the book? You said they'd be different.' Well, I will make the pairings like that. It just might take a few chapters before they're all finished. Thank You! ^.^

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

"It's _you_."

_Who's Edward talking about?_ I opened the door and walked inside. What I saw nearly made me fall over. Jasper was smiling and staring into the eyes of another girl. It took me a second before I recognized her. _The girl on the couch! Edward... _

"Hello, Alice." Edward glanced at me.

_Thank You!_

Jasper stiffened and dropped the girl's hand. She looked sad and hurt. He glanced at her with a strange look in his eyes.

_Is he APOLOGIZING to her?_

"Hello, dear. I'm glad you've finally come home." He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed him away when he leaned over to kiss me. I glanced at him accusingly.

"Who's your friend?" I nodded my head in her general direction.

"Oh, I apologize. My name is Isabella. You are Alice?" She walked over and stopped a few feet away from Jasper and I. She still looked hurt.

_Might as well rub salt in the wound. No way are you getting my guy!_ "Yes. Nice to meet you Isabella. I assume you've already met my boyfriend, Jasper?" Her eyes saddened at the word 'boyfriend'. Jasper pulled away from me, almost angrily. _What is his problem? He doesn't like her, does he?_ I glanced at Edward helplessly. He looked up at the ceiling, then back down at his feet. _Oh, God! _"You know, I'd better go help Carlisle and Esme with the bags." I walked out of the house, but not before glancing back at Jasper.

He had wandered back to Isabella, laughing at something she'd said. It was too low for anyone to hear but him. _Oh, God!_

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

"Hello, Alice." Edward said.

I stiffened. I couldn't let her see me like this. I swiftly dropped Isabella's hand. Confusion and sadness. I glanced at her, what I hoped was apology in my eyes. "Hello, dear. I'm glad you've finally come home." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She pushed me away when I leaned over to kiss her. She glanced at me accusingly.

"Who's your friend?" She nodded towards Isabella.

"Oh, I apologize. My name is Isabella. You are Alice?" She walked over and stopped a few feet away from us. She still looked hurt.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Isabella. I assume you've already met my boyfriend, Jasper?" Her eyes saddened at the word 'boyfriend'. I pulled away from her, frustrated.

_What is her problem? _

"You know, I'd better go help Carlisle and Esme with the bags." She walked out of the house.

I walked back over to Isabella. "Someone looks jealous." She said, low enough so only I could hear.

I laughed in agreement. _What am I going to do about Alice? _"Do you want a tour, Isabella?"

She nodded, excited. "Give it to me?" I could feel my eyes darken, not out of hunger either. She shook her head, almost unnoticeable if I wasn't looking right at her. I worked to get control of myself.

"Sure. Follow me, ma'am." I waved her ahead with my hand. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

_Naughty Jasper! Naughty, naughty, naughty! _I shook my head just enough that he could notice. His eyes lightened and he waved me ahead with his hand.

"Sure. Follow me, ma'am." I smiled and went after him. "The bathroom, Edward's room, Rosalie and Emmett's room, mine and Alice's room..." I saddened.

"About that. What are you doing with her? She called you her boyfriend." I looked up at him, curious.

He pursed his lips and held up a finger. "We also have this lovely cottage out back. Would you like to see it?"

I looked up at him, excited. "Boy would I!" He chuckled, grabbed my hand and led me back downstairs. He let go as soon as we hit the bottom.

"Come on, then. It's quite a walk. Do you think you can make it?"

I looked up at him. "I'll let you know if I get tired." I rolled my eyes, generating another chuckle. "Back here?" I walked over to the door I thought would lead outside.

He grabbed my arm. "Whoa, Dar- Isabella. Don't go in there. That's Carlisle's office. It's back this way." He turned me 180 degrees.

Embarrassed, I walked outside, and stopped at the edge of a river. "Uh... How are we supposed to cross that?"

"Jump of course. Ladies first." I glared at him playfully and leaped over the river. He was right behind me. The second his feet hit the ground, he took off running.

"Hey, what happened to ladies first?"

"You'll have to catch me first." He laughed, running faster. I grumbled and took off after him. Within a minute we were at the cottage. "Ladies first."

I stubbornly shook my head. "I didn't catch you. You go first." He stared at me, confused. "Age before beauty." I said waving him ahead. He growled playfully and picked me up, carrying me inside. "Put me down. Jazzy, put me down!" I shrieked. He shushed me.

"Do you want the whole house to know we're here?" He had set me down on the couch and was looking into my eyes.

_Screw this Alice person. _"Yes." I attached myself to his face. He pulled away, eyes black. A mirror of my own, I knew.

"This is wrong."

I smiled. "I know."

He pulled me onto his lap and we resumed kissing. Jasper traced my lip with his tongue. I sighed and pulled away, placing my hand on his forehead.

"Major Whitlock!"

"Yes, Nurse?"

"You're paler than bread flour, cold as ice. I think you need to lie down."

"Yes, Nurse."

* * *

_One hour later:_

_JazzPOV:_

We had crossed the river and were walking back to my house, hand in hand. "I missed you Isabella."

She looked up at me. "I missed you too, Jasper. What are you going to do about that Alice person?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I suppose I should- Crap! Crap, crap, crap!" Worry.

"What is it, Jasper?"

I sighed again and looked down at her. "I forgot that Alice is able to see the future. She probably saw us in the cafeteria earlier today. Some food fight."

"Well, at least she knew it was coming. What to expect of her enemies."

"Spoken like a true military nurse." I smirked, and walked into the house. "You should probably get home, Isabella. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Shock and worry...again.

"What about you? Are you just going to avoid her all night?"

"No." We were at the front door now. I took both her hands in mine and faced her, seriously. "I'm a Confederate, ma'am. I take care of my problems before they get too out of hand. I'll see you at lunch. I love you." I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, Major. Now, go kick some Yankee butt!" With that, she walked out to her car and drove out of sight. I was so focused on Isabella, I didn't hear her come down the stairs.

Alice was leaning against the stair railing. Livid. "Tell me, _Major_, what was that all about?"

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

**A/N**

**Heeeeeeeyy! ^.^ No lemons, sorry. Wait..no I'm not! Sooooo, tell me what you think. Click the blue button below this paragraph. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Last day of colorguard this week! Yay! So sore...REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: Good to Have You Back

__

Last time on Un-Civil War:

_"Well, at least she knew it was coming. What to expect of her enemies."_

_"Spoken like a true military nurse." I smirked, and walked into the house. "You should probably get home, Isabella. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Shock and worry...again._

_"What about you? Are you just going to avoid her all night?"_

_"No." We were at the front door now. I took both her hands in mine and faced her, seriously. "I'm a Confederate, ma'am. I take care of my problems before they get too out of hand. I'll see you at lunch. I love you." I leaned down and kissed her softly._

_"I love you too, Major. Now, go kick some Yankee butt!" With that, she walked out to her car and drove out of sight. I was so focused on Isabella, I didn't hear her come down the stairs._

_Alice was leaning against the stair railing. Livid. "Tell me, __Major__, what was that all about?"_

_Shit._

Hello! Two chapters in one day! A new record! Enjoy the story! (The plot thickens! Ooooh! I've always wanted to say that!) ;)

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

"Do you understand now, Alice? I...I can't do it anymore." Jasper was sitting across from me, staring at me strangely, almost sadly.

I didn't respond, but instead thought back on the conversation we'd just had, exactly as he said it.

_Flashback 149 years, June 21, 1861:_

_I had just recently been shot in the shoulder. I was carried into the infirmary tent on a makeshift stretcher. The doctor had said 'Put him in the corner, and get nurse Swan on this one.' The soldier nodded and, shortly after putting me down in the corner, a small hand grabbed mine._

'_What is your name, soldier?' I opened my eyes to see a beautiful young woman standing beside my gurney. _

"_Jasper Whitlock, ma'am.'_

'_Well, Mr. Whitlock, let's have a look at that shoulder of yours shall we?'_

'_It's nothing, really.' Even as I spoke, I winced when she grazed the wound._

'_Don't be brave, soldier! I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!' I nodded and she undid my shirt, taking it off. I had blushed slightly at the thought of this unknown woman-child seeing me half nude. She didn't seem to pay any attention to it at all. 'Well, it seems you were right. It's not too terribly bad. It didn't even go in an inch! We should be able to remove it and have you back on the field in no time!'_

_I simply stared, for I couldn't look away. The way she moved, talked, and acted. It all seemed so graceful, so easy for her to be here taking care of me. She eventually caught me staring at her. 'Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Whitlock?'_

'_Call me Major. Mr. Whitlock is too formal.' She stared at me strangely. 'If that is alright with you ma'am.' She smirked._

'_Alright, Major. I'm going to go get the doctor. You stay right here.' She looked around to make sure nobody was watching, and then she winked at me. I didn't know why at the time, but my heart raced. She walked away to get the doctor. My mind swirled._

Jasper, you don't even know her. You shouldn't be thinking such things about a fine young lady. _Still, I couldn't help it, and when she came back, I couldn't stop the smile that flew to my face. She blushed and smiled back. It was then that I knew. I didn't know how I knew, but I did. I loved her._

That was where he stopped. He didn't have to go any further. I could already guess what happened next. "I understand, Jasper." He looked pained.

"I don't want you to be sad, Alice. I know this probably isn't going to help right now, but I think you have a right to know. I only followed you that day, because I thought Isabella was dead." With that, he got up and left me there to cry, or rather dry sob, alone.

_I truly am alone now, aren't I?_

* * *

_EmmettPOV:_

"Dang it, Jasper!" Edward shouted. We were all upstairs to give them a bit more privacy. We hardly heard what they were saying, but Edward heard every word.

"What did he do to her, Edward?"

"Emmett, let's just say that she's sobbing her lungs out right now."

I growled and stormed downstairs in time to hear the front door slam closed. I looked around for Alice and found her sitting on the couch, dejected. I walked over and sat beside her, swinging my arm over her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it sis?" She shook her head no. "Alright. I'll be right here when you do." She put her head on my shoulder and we sat like that for a good twenty minutes before she finally spoke up.

"I'm not good enough for him, Emmett. I thought he loved me, but he doesn't. At least, not any more."

I growled. Anyone who made my little sister talk about herself like that was definitely a jerk. "You're plenty good enough. He's the one who's not good enough. You deserve better." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Em. That really means a lot." I smiled down at her.

"Anytime, baby sis." I kissed her cheek. "Wanna go break some trees?"

"You have no idea!" She got up and we sped out into the forest together.

* * *

_RosaliePOV:_

_And they're off._ I rolled my eyes. _What do we do now?_

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" It was just Edward and I left. Carlisle and Esme had left to clean up the cottage.

_I don't know. What do you want to do? _I smirked.

"Well, this is going to get us nowhere. Want to go downstairs so I can kick your butt at Halo?"

I glared at him. _Oh, you're so on. Race you to the TV? First one there gets the good controller._

He chuckled. "Oh, it's on now, Rose." Edward flew down the stairs.

"No fair! I didn't even say go!" I stomped my foot and flew after him.

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

_Wow. I miss him already. _I waslying on my bed staring at the ceiling fan move in lazy circles. _I wonder when I'll get to see him again. I know he said lunch, but I don't know if I can wait that long._ I sighed as there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" I hopped up and ran down the stairs. I peeked out the window before racing to the door. I flung it open with a loud "Jasper!" He smiled sadly.

"Hello, Isabella. May I come in?" I nodded and opened the door wider.

"Come in. Jasper, what's wrong?" He didn't move. Worriedly, I moved him over to the couch. "Jasper?"

He sighed. "I just explained everything to Alice. She was so sad when I left. I feel so bad."

_Oh._ "Jasper, look at me. She would have had to find out eventually. It is best she found out from you now than from someone else later." He looked up at me. _He still looks so sad._ I flung my arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer. I rubbed his arm. "Everything will be alright, Jasper." I was whispering. I don't know why.

"You know what? You're right, Isabella. Thank You." He turned kissed my cheek, and gave me a tight hug.

I smiled and hugged him back._ Poor Alice. I'm just glad to have you back, Major._

_

* * *

_

**A/N **

**I think I see the beginning of a relationship. ~insert suspensful music here~ Stick around folks. We'll be right back after these messages: Review, review! The author wants your reviews! Review, review! THE AUTHOR WANTS YOUR REVIEWS! Now back to the show...**


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking Trees

_Last time on Un-Civil War:_

_He sighed. "I just explained everything to Alice. She was so sad when I left. I feel so bad."_

Oh._ "Jasper, look at me. She would have had to find out eventually. It is best she found out from you now than from someone else later." He looked up at me. _He still looks so sad. _I flung my arm over his shoulder and pulled him closer. I rubbed his arm. "Everything will be alright, Jasper." I was whispering. I don't know why._

_"You know what? You're right, Isabella. Thank You." He turned kissed my cheek, and gave me a tight hug._

_I smiled and hugged him back._Poor Alice. I'm just glad to have you back, Major.

Hello! This chapter is strictly AlicePOV and EmmettPOV! Okay. Thanks! (I forgot to put last time that I DO NOT OWN HALO!)

* * *

_EmmettPOV:_

_She's just not getting into it like she usually does. Maybe she needs a different reason to destroy half a forest._ "What's wrong Alice? You don't seem as into it as you usually do."

She sighed and punched another tree in half half-heartedly. "I don't know. I guess it's just because this is something Jasper and I used to do together. It brings up too many fond memories." She broke another tree.

"Well, all the more reason to pulverize them! Think of each tree as a memory you have with Jasper. Then, if you want to get rid of it, just do it!" I beamed, proud of myself.

"You know something, Emmett? That just might be crazy enough to work!" She stopped and closed her eyes, probably thinking. Opening her eyes, she pointed to a large tree. "You know what this is? This tree is the day he followed me out of the diner!" She kicked it as hard as she could, producing thunder. The tree fell over slowly as the smirk on Alice's face grew. "That felt really good, Em. I think I'm going to do it again."

I rolled my eyes, smiling. _Here we go. _"Hey, Alice?"

She had just chopped another tree in half. "And that was our first kiss!"

"Alice?"

"Huh?"

I pointed to another tree. "What's this one?"

She stopped for a moment, remembering. "This one? This one is the first time we..." She trailed off and punched the tree, making a hole.

My eyes widened as I caught her meaning. _She may be here a while..._

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

_God, these memories hurt._ I chopped another tree in half. "And that was our first kiss!"

"Alice?" Emmett asked.

"Huh?"

He pointed to a tree. "What's this one?"

I stopped and closed my eyes, remembering. "This one? This one is the first time we..." I punched the tree, hard, making a hole. Another jolt of pain flashed through my chest. I looked up at Emmett, whose eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. Then, just as soon as it came, the pain left. _That's odd. I wonder what happens if I think of something else?_ The memory of Jasper asking me to marry him, for the first time, flashed through my head. I cracked at another tree as the searing, ripping pain returned, but when I looked at Emmett's curious, wonder filled eyes, it disappeared. _What does it mean? Could I possibly love him? Of course. He's my brother. But...could it be something more?_

"Alice? Are you alright, sis?" He was looking at me worriedly.

I blinked. "Yeah. I'm fine."

_SOV:_

_Rosalie shot Edward's head off. He crushed the controller and ran after her, screaming his lungs out. He cornered her and they started talking. Edward whispered something and she smiled and nodded. Rosalie attacked Edward's face, knocking him to the floor. A shirt flew into the air._

_:EOV_

I stared at Emmett. _Oh, poor Emmett. How is he going to deal with this?_ "I feel much better, Emmett. Want to go back inside?" _We'll be back out here in like five minutes anyway._

"Sure." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the house in silence.

* * *

_EmmettPOV:_

_Poor Alice. I can kind of understand what she's going through. _I slung my arm around her slender shoulders as we walked back to the house in silence. I didn't go through it personally, but my mom did._ What Dad did to her was terrible. It was exactly what Jasper did to poor, sweet Alice. _I looked down at her. She had a strange look on her face. It was the one she got when she knew something, but didn't want to tell anyone yet. I pulled her closer and she leaned her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. What I heard next made me stop cold.

Rosalie was moaning inside the house. _Wait. Those are the sounds she makes when we... But, I'm out here. Who...? _Realization hit me._ EDWARD! YOU CHEAP BASTARD! _I streaked into the house and tore them apart. I heard Alice right behind me. I turned to Rosie. "Rosie, how could you do this to me?" I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I didn't care. They wouldn't fall anyways.

She sniffed. "All you've done for the past three hours is console Alice. I was bored. He was bored. And where were you? You were out smashing trees with your new girlfriend." She glared at the pixie-girl behind me.

Alice spoke, her voice cold. "Rosalie, you have no idea what I'm going through. And what you did to Emmett is entirely unforgivable. If you had waited a few more minutes, we would have been back, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Rosalie stared at Alice in horror. "Oh my God. Emmett, I am so sorry. I had no idea." She turned and walked over to me. "Emmett, I"

I was shaking. "Shut up, Rosalie. I don't want to hear it. Why don't you go over there and try to calm your new boyfriend?" I turned and stormed out of the house.

"Emmett!" Rosalie was shouting for me to come back.

_How could she have done this to me? How could she be so stupid?_ The tears started to flood my eyes and my vision turned red. It quickly dissipated as the pain swept over me. I collapsed just inside the newly formed tree line, and dry sobbed until my chest was sore.

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

I found him lying on the ground just inside the tree line. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his back. Rubbing it, I whispered "Come on, Emmett. It's time to change clothes. We still have to go to school." _Oh, he looks a mess._

Emmett moaned.

"It's Friday. You don't have to spend the weekend at the house if you don't want to, okay?" He nodded and slowly got to his feet.

"Okay. But, only if you come with me this weekend."

I grinned sadly. This time, it was I who slung my arm around him. I couldn't reach his shoulders, so I grabbed his waist instead. "Sure, buddy. Now, let's go."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi! The next chapter will be this part, but from Edward and Rosalie's POVs. If you're curious as to what they talked about in Alice's vision, that'll be in there too! Stay tuned! ~SailorJupiterFan'96**


	6. Chapter 6: Video Games Suck

_Last time to on Un-Civil War:_

_I found him lying on the ground just inside the tree line. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his back. Rubbing it, I whispered "Come on, Emmett. It's time to change clothes. We still have to go to school." __Oh, he looks a mess._

_Emmett moaned._

_"It's Friday. You don't have to spend the weekend at the house if you don't want to, okay?" He nodded and slowly got to his feet._

_"Okay. But, only if you come with me this weekend."_

_I grinned sadly. This time, it was I who slung my arm around him. I couldn't reach his shoulders, so I grabbed his waist instead. "Sure, buddy. Now, let's go."_

* * *

_EdwardPOV:_

"Rose, I swear if you kill me one more time, you won't be able to play video games ever again." She had beaten me 9 out of 10 times in the last hour alone. I was getting sick of it.

_Sure. Sure. Oh, Edward? Duck!_

I looked in time to see her shoot my head off. Again. In my anger, I had crushed the game controller. _Oops!_ "Oh, Rosalie? Run!" I hopped up and ran after the blonde and white blur that was my sister. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ROSALIE? OH, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" I got her cornered, laughing evilly.

_Edward, what's taking him so long?_ She looked worried.

"Just give him some time with her. He, believe it or not, knows what she's going through. It happened to his mom. He just wants to help her."

She sighed, still not satisfied. _Yeah, but I'm BORED! There's nothing to do, now that you broke the game!_ She smirked at me. _So, what do we do now?_

I was going to reply, but Alice's vision flashed through my head. _That was weird. I wonder..._ I took a good look at my sister's body. I mean _really_ looked. For the first time ever, I was attracted to this lovely beauty I called my sister. _That's actually not a bad idea._ _Thank you, Alice. _Rosalie caught me staring at her.

_What?_

"Do you want something to do?"

She stared at me confused for a second. _Huh?_

I felt my eyes turn black.

_Oh!_ _Why not?_ She smiled and nodded. Rosalie attached herself to my face. A few minutes later, I heard Emmett walking in with Alice.

_EDWARD! YOU CHEAP BASTARD! _He flew through the door and I was slammed into the wall.

* * *

_RosaliePOV:_

"Rosie, how could you do this to me?" Tears were forming in his eyes.

_Oh. I'm sorry Emmett! Wait, what am I saying? If he hadn't been on a date with Alice, none of this would've happened! _I sniffed. I was _not_ going to feel sorry for him. "All you've done for the past three hours is console Alice. I was bored. He was bored. And where were you? You were out smashing trees with your new girlfriend." I glared at the pixie-girl.

She spoke, her voice cold. "Rosalie, you have no idea what I'm going through. And what you did to Emmett is entirely unforgivable. If you had waited a few more minutes, we would have been back, and we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I froze in horror. _Oh my God! What have I done?_ "Oh my God. Emmett, I am so sorry. I had no idea." I walked over to him. He was standing there shaking in fury. "Emmett, I"

"Shut up, Rosalie. I don't want to hear it. Why don't you go over there and try to calm your new boyfriend?" The love of my life turned and stormed out of the house.

"Emmett!" _Please come back! _"Emmett! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! Don't leave, Emmett! Emmett!" I sank to the ground, sobbing my eyes out. Edward came over and placed a hand on my shoulder._ Don't touch me, Edward. You made me cheat on my Emmy bear! _I pushed his arm off and ran up to my room.

"Rose! Aw, come on, Rose!"

I cried into my pillow "AND DON'T CALL ME ROSE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I let the crushing pain of my mistake wash over me. I don't know how much time passed. It seemed like minutes when there was a knock on my door.

"Rose, it's time to go to school." He knocked again.

_Oh, just great. It's YOU! _I rolled out of bed and got dressed. _I really don't want to go to school today._

"Neither do I. Come on, Rose."

I opened the door and bolted past him. "And, I told you. Don't call me Rose." When I got to the garage, my car wasn't there. "Emmett..." I sighed and had no choice but to wait for Edward to come down and open the Volvo.

He didn't even look at me as he unlocked it. He did open the door for me though, something Emmett never did. I smiled tightly at him. _Thanks._

"Anytime, Rosalie." He zipped around to the other side and got in. We sped to the school, and to the horrid day awaiting all of us.

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

We pulled into the parking lot a few minutes earlier than normal. "Are you sure you want to come today, Jazz? We don't have to. I can already tell you that it's going to be tough." Concern and love. So much love. More than I ever got from Alice.

"Yeah. I'd have to come back eventually. I might as well get it over with." I sighed and got out of the car. Quickly, I ran over and opened the door for Isabella. "Besides, I have the best distraction there is." I smiled down at her. Embarrassment.

"Jasper!" She slapped my chest playfully, and then stomped off.

I heard Rosalie's car pull into the lot. "Aw, come on Isabella. I didn't mean it! Come back!" I chuckled and went after her. She was walking purposefully slow. Teasing. _Oh, you want me to catch you do you? Alright then. _I walked faster than necessary and caught her around the waist.

"Help me! Help me! Stranger danger!" She squealed.

I covered her hand with my mouth. "If you don't quiet down, there will be danger." I whispered in her ear. Confusion. "Alice and Em are here." Anxiety. "Calm down. Everything will be fine." I sent a wave of calm towards her and turned us both to face the pair. She slipped my arms from around her waist and grabbed my hand. _Smart thinking, Darlin'._

"Jasper." Alice said softly.

Emmett glared at me, hostile. "Jasper."

I nodded and replied to both in return. "Alice, Emmett."

"I advise you stay away from us for a while. All of us." Her words cut deep.

I could understand staying away from Alice. But everyone? "I'll certainly do my best, Alice." Edward pulled into the parking lot with Rosalie in his car. _What in the world happened last night? _Emmett growled. Infuriated.

Edward and Rosalie walked over, completing the huddle. "Do as she says Jasper, and no one will get hurt." With that Edward turned and walked away. Rosalie stared at Emmett. Heartbroken. Then she followed Edward into the school.

"We had better get to class, Jasper. We don't want to be late."

"Okay." Alice was seething with hatred toward Isabella. _What...?_

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

They turned and walked away, smiling at each other, hand in hand, like nothing had ever happened. _God, I hate you Isabella._ I knew I didn't have any right to hate her; Jasper loved her first. I just did anyway. Emmett swung his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the building._ This is all your fault. If you hadn't shown up in Forks, none of this would've happened._

* * *

**A/N**

**Click the little blue button and I'll have another chapter up before you know it! That's not all. If you click the blue button RIGHT NOW, I'll try and have another chapter up by tomorrow. And best of all, it's free! So what are you waiting for? Click the little blue button today. You won't be disappointed! ~I am SailorJupiterFan'96 and I approve this message.~**


	7. Chapter 7: My True Mate

_Last time on Un-Civil War:_

_"I advise you stay away from us for a while. All of us." Her words cut deep._

_I could understand staying away from Alice. But everyone? "I'll certainly do my best, Alice." Edward pulled into the parking lot with Rosalie in his car. __What in the world happened last night? __Emmett growled. Infuriated._

_Edward and Rosalie walked over, completing the huddle. "Do as she says Jasper, and no one will get hurt." With that Edward turned and walked away. Rosalie stared at Emmett. Heartbroken. Then she followed Edward into the school._

_"We had better get to class, Jasper. We don't want to be late."_

_"Okay." Alice was seething with hatred toward Isabella. __What...?_

_AlicePOV:_

_They turned and walked away, smiling at each other, hand in hand, like nothing had ever happened. __God, I hate you Isabella.__ I knew I didn't have any right to hate her; Jasper loved her first. I just did anyway. Emmett swung his arm around my shoulder and we walked to the building.__ This is all your fault. If you hadn't shown up in Forks, none of this would've happened._

Hello! So, I know it's REALLY late, with good reason. I had color-guard practice all week. Ugh. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy! (Better late than never right? P.S. I don't own _I Love Lucy_)

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

"Ugh. What a day." Jasper was in the driver's seat and I was sitting next to him. We were on the way home after school. There were several minutes of silence. "Jasper, are you okay? You're never this quiet. What's wrong?"

He pulled into the driveway before answering. "Later, Darlin'. Can I live with you for a while?" Jasper turned to face me, face anxious, projecting fear.

I touched the side of his perfect face. "Of course, hon. I don't mind at all." I gave him a gentle smile and he pecked me on the lips. I hopped out of the car and raced around to the driver's side. _You started it. This is your fault! _Before he could turn the key, I had torn open the door, dragged him out, and proceeded to pick up where he so rudely left off.

He pulled away and placed his forehead onto mine. "Isabella..."

"Yes?" My voice was a whisper and it sent shivers through him.

"I don't think we should do this right now..." His mouth said no, but his body said yes. Jasper pulled me up against him and found my lips again. "We should wait. You know I'm under a lot of stress right now." He talked against my lips and ran his fingers through my hair.

I pulled away from him and was on the porch in an instant. "You know what? You're absolutely correct. We should wait. I'll see you later Major." With that, I turned and walked inside.

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

_I can't believe she did that. I was just joking! Oh, you're gonna get it when I get back, Isabella! You sexy little- _I stopped just in time. Emmett was laughing his head off. _So, you told them, did you Eddie-boy? _Frustration and anger. Emmett stopped laughing at the sound of my footsteps on the porch. Hostility. _Shocker._ This was going to be fun. I opened...I opened the...the door...the door to... "Oh, very funny you guys. Changed the locks did you? That's alright. I can just..." I kicked the door in. "Lucy, I'm home!"

"Go away Jasper. And you're buying Mom a new door."

"Alice! I would have thought that you, of all people, would have seen me coming!" I trudged up the stairs, leaving them all speechless and stunned. I didn't usually behave like this, but they deserved it. I walked in to find my room completely empty. I mean EVERYTHING was gone. My bed, my clothes, even my Civil War items. _My...!_ Edward chuckled downstairs. "EDWARD! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?" I flew down the stairs and tackled my little jerk of a brother.

"You'll have to guess!" He was amused.

I growled low and deep. _How's that for amusing, Eddie-boy?_ If it was possible, his face got paler.

"They're in Carlisle's office. Don't eat me!" He covered his face with his hands and I flew to Dad's office.

When I got there, I stopped and scanned the room. There, by the bookcases, was a box labeled _Jack a**'s s***_. I sighed and picked it up. They can be really crude when they want to be. And judging by the god-awful penmanship, I guessed it must have been Emmett who wrote it. I walked back into the family room.

"That's all there is jack-"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! We will not use such language in this house."

"Sorry, Mom."

I chuckled. Esme can be a real loudmouth when she wants to be. This time Edward chuckled.

"He thinks you're a loudmouth." Mom's jaw dropped.

I carefully placed the box on the floor. "Don't you dare put words into my mouth Eddie-boy."

He blew up. "STOP CALLING ME EDDIE-BOY!" Perfect.

"Alright Edward." He nodded. "Anthony Masen Cullen." I mumbled.

"What did you just say?" He was steaming.

"Nothing, Edward." He glared at me. _Anthony Masen Cullen!_ I smirked and grabbed my meager box. He roared and took off after me.

"Edward, wait!" Alice shouted, sighed and took off after us.

Usually, Edward's the fastest in the family. But he never caught up to me. In fact, once I reached the forest, he was gone. I stopped and turned around. He was pinned to a tree a few yards away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Edward? Leave him alone." She growled. Alice caught up to us.

"What do you think _you're_ doing? Get your hands off my brother."

She shrugged. "Whatever you say Alice." In the next instant, she had Alice pinned against the same tree, along with Edward. Man, this was hot. "Now, I don't know what sort of beef you have with my mate, but you need to lay off. Now."

_Mate?_ My dead heart soared.

"Mate?" Edward's eyes flicked from me back to Isabella.

"_Your_ mate? Oh no. He's my mate, girly. So _you _need to lay off. Now."

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

"Like hell you're going to take him away from me." I pushed with all my might and sent her flying through a tree or two or three. She got up and spit.

"The hell is wrong with you, Alice? Are you completely blind? Jasper loves me not you. He told me so."

I stopped, hurt. Of course, I always suspected as much, but to be told straight to my face. _He just used me?_

"You jerk!" Edward shouted. "How could you use Isabella like that? Making her believe you love her, when you don't. That's cruel, even for you man." Isabella stopped.

"Jasper?" She turned to face him, tears in her eyes.

_Thanks._ "Yeah. Now that you mention it, Edward, she isn't even very pretty, is she? Why would Jasper waste his time on someone like _her_?" Jasper smirked and looked at his feet.

"You're absolutely right. It took you long enough to figure it out." He walked over and picked me up. "She isn't pretty." Jasper wrapped my legs around his waist.

_I knew it. I always knew he'd never leave me! _I leaned in to kiss him. _Welcome back, Jazzy!_

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

My love turned to face me. She was absolutely heartbroken.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, Edward, she isn't even very pretty, is she? Why would Jasper waste his time on someone like _her_?" Alice sneered.

_What am I going to do? OH! Idea!_ I smirked and looked at my feet, trying to block my thoughts from Edward and Isabella's emotions at the same time. It wasn't easy.

"You're absolutely right. It took you long enough to figure it out." I walked over and picked Alice up. "She isn't pretty." I wrapped her tiny legs around my waist, not feeling anything like I used to. She leaned in to kiss me. "She's beautiful." With that, I flung Alice over me and into Edward.

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

_How could he do this to me? He's just used me this entire time? Why?_ Jasper walked over and picked her up. He said something and wrapped her legs around his waist. Alice leaned into him and I sank to my knees, crippled with pain. _After all that I'd done for him, he uses me to what? Get closer with Alice? I don't know. I don't really care. Let him be happy. I'll just sit here and waste away. I doubt anyone will notice. Goodbye Jasper. I love you, even though you don't feel the same._ A crash like thunder woke me out of my self-pity trip. _What?_

Jasper turned and faced me. "Oh, Isabella. Please, don't feel sad."

_So he wants me to move on and be happy? Doesn't he care anymore? Of course not. He has Alice. _I looked at him tears stinging my eyes. "Just go, Jasper. I know you want to. Go and be happy. I won't stop you."

"Alright." He walked over to me and stopped inches from my face. "Can I have a hug before I leave with my true mate?" He opened his arms.

"Whatever." I got up, wiped my eyes and hugged him, reveling in the way he smelled. Savoring the way his arms felt around me. He sighed happily and let go all too soon. Jasper smiled and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Let's go home, love."

"What?"

He chuckled. "Did you honestly think that I would go back to Alice, my rebound?" I nodded. "Isabella, you own my heart. You always have and always will."

I was stunned. "Then, what was all that crap with Alice?"

"Purely that. Crap."

I leaned into him. "I love you Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too Isabella Swan." With his other arm, he picked up his box. "Now, let's go home." We set off, leaving Edward and Alice tangled and confused.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I know that the fight scene might have sucked, because I'm not good at them. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter. It may be a while before I upload another one. Color-guard. Review! ~SailorJupiterFan'96**


	8. Chapter 8: Me

_Previously on UnCivil War:_

"_Whatever." I got up, wiped my eyes and hugged him, reveling in the way he smelled. Savoring the way his arms felt around me. He sighed happily and let go all too soon. Jasper smiled and slung his arm around my shoulder._

"_Let's go home, love."_

"_What?"_

_He chuckled. "Did you honestly think that I would go back to Alice, my rebound?" I nodded. "Isabella, you own my heart. You always have and always will."_

_I was stunned. "Then, what was all that crap with Alice?"_

"_Purely that. Crap."_

_I leaned into him. "I love you Jasper Whitlock."_

"_I love you too Isabella Swan." With his other arm, he picked up his box. "Now, let's go home." We set off, leaving Edward and Alice tangled and confused._

**Hello devoted fans and followers! I'm sorry it took so long for an update, but I have a legitimate excuse. (It was in my profile, probably deleted by now... But, believe me, it was there!) The wall has been partially crossed. Hopefully while writing this chapter, I can jump down on the other side and fully get over it. Wish me luck! Now back to the show...**

* * *

_RosePOV:_

_Geez! Today sucked!_ School was miserable without my Emmy bear, and then Jasper had to come over to collect the stuff we _hadn't_ burned to ashes, popping the little bubble of a good mood I was in. Judging by the horrible penmanship on the lonely little box Jasper carried, Emmett had labeled it with a few of his favorite choice words.

"I'm not a loudmouth, am I?" Esme turned to face me, the hurt expression almost comical, if I wasn't in such a bad mood.

I worked up a fake smile. "Of course not, Esme."

"I beg to differ. You can be incredibly loud at times." Emmett smirked.

"EMMETT CULLEN! YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, rushing over and embracing our surrogate mother.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean it."

She smiled all sunshine and rainbows again. "It's alright Emmett. I know you didn't."

"Well, at least _my_ actions are redeemable."

I stiffened and let go of Esme. I turned around calmly, looked him straight in the eye and said "You have such a one-track mind."

He guffawed. "_I_ have a one-track mind? _Me_? Give me a break! All you can think about is sex! Or what you can do for yourself! We have feelings too, you know! It's not always about you!"

"Well, the same could be said about you! All you ever wanted to do was get in my pants! _That_ is why you have a one-track mind, Mr. Cullen!"

Somewhere in the background, amongst all our yelling, I heard Esme mumble "And they said _I _have a loud mouth! Ha!"

Emmett stopped and stared at me, jaw hitting the floor.

_Ah, so he heard that, did he? Well, good! He needs to know he's in trouble. _Perhaps I should quickly explain. I only used to call him 'Mr. Cullen' when he was in major trouble, or when we... You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything.

Carlisle came in at that moment, wiping his hands on his jeans as he walked towards his wife. "Ah, but you do have a loud mouth, my dear. And it is extremely sexy." He slung his arms around her waist and leaned towards her. Emmett and I both stopped and stared.

_Okay. WHAT? Where did THAT come from?_ "Who are you and what have you done with Carlisle?"

He chuckled. "What? Can a husband not compliment his lover anymore?" Esme beamed at him, her eyes turning onyx. Behind me, Emmett gagged.

"He only talks like that when he's... Okay, break it up you two." Emmett rushed forward and put his hand on Carlisle's shoulder, pulling him away. Or rather trying to. They might as well have been cemented together for all the progress he was making. "Help me out here?" He looked towards me pleadingly, eyes widening as the first few moans escaped our father's lips. I nodded and gripped Esme's shoulders from behind. "On the count of three. One...two...three!" We pulled at the same time and just barely managed to get them separated. He chuckled as Carlisle struggled to get out of his bear grip. "Talk about major role reversal."

I had to laugh along with him. "Tell me about it. Usually it's _them_ who are trying to keep _us_ from doing it right on the floor." We met each other's eyes and smiled small sad smiles.

"Well, whatever dad got into, I want some!"

"Me too!" Mom had calmed down enough that I thought it was safe to let her go. Emmett however, apparently wasn't taking any chances. "Need some help, Em?" Dad was starting to get the better of him. Emmett just nodded and I rushed to help him. Our hands brushed and we froze, dropping Carlisle, but not caring at the moment. We just stared at each other while our parents, for all intents and purposes, snuck off together. "I missed you today, Em." I whispered.

"I missed you too, Rosie. I didn't want this to happen." He was also whispering.

"Me either..." I looked down at the floor. What kind of dumb response was that? _'Me either'_? You know, for a super-smart vampire, sometimes I can be really stupid. "So...You think we should go find them?" I looked up and tried to work up my signature smirk. I failed by a few centimeters.

"Nah. They're over one-hundred. Let them do what they want to, while they still can." He winked at me, causing my smirk to grow those final few centimeters.

"I know that now may not be the best time to ask, but do you think that things can ever go back to the way they were, Em?" I looked up at him hopefully, dropping the evil smirk. I regretted asking the question as soon as it was out of my mouth. Emmett sighed.

"I sure hope so, Rosie. I'd like that." He smiled that big goofy smile of his and I nearly melted. His arms wrapped me in one of his bear hugs. It was quick, but I could feel the love that poured out of him when he touched me.

_Maybe things can go back to normal after all._ The door opened and his smile fell.

"Oh. It's you." His cheery voice was flat and depressed. I turned to see who Emmett was staring at.

_Damn you Edward!_

Edward just smirked as his eyes roved up and down my body. "Good to see you too, Rose."

"Go to Hell."

"Ah, but you see, I am already there, without you by my side."

Emmett sniffed indignantly and excused himself from the room.

_Okay, so normalcy is out. At least, with you around, Edward. So, why don't you leave? Like, now?_

"No can do Rose. I'm here to stay."

I rolled my eyes. _Of course._

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

"Man that was fun!" I jumped onto the couch and started laughing my head off. "Did you see their faces when I showed up? Dude, Edward was all like." I made an imitation of Edward's sorry face as I pinned him to the tree. Jasper came in and sat beside me, sniggering quietly. I put my head on his shoulder. "You know, Jazz, it doesn't kill people to laugh out loud once in a while." He stopped snickering and looked at me, appearing dumbfounded.

"Really? Huh. Who'da thunk it?" He reached up and scratched the back of his head. Jasper smiled down at me and moved to get up.

"Here, Major. Let me help you." I gave him a push in the general direction of the floor. "That's for calling me stupid."

"I didn't call you stupid!" He rolled into a sitting position in front of me, his blonde locks half hiding his dark gold eyes.

"Not in so many words, no." I moved to get up.

"Well then, here nurse. Let me help you." He grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

I let out a very embarrassing "Oomph!" as I hit my stomach on his knee-cap. Once he apologized and settled me in a more appropriate spot, I leaned my head back and looked at him. "You could learn to treat a lady with more respect. If you keep acting like you are, you'll end up old and alone, Mr. Whitlock." He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Well, maybe not the old part." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and started that dumb snicker of his. I quickly turned to face him, wrapping my legs around his waist, and smacked him in the face. I'll admit, he made a very convincing fish. "Remember what I said about laughing?"

Jasper blinked once. "Oh yeah. I must've forgot." He pushed me onto the ground so I was flat on my back, and he straddled my hips. I sighed.

"We'll work on grammar next."

He chuckled darkly. "We shall see." With that, he tickled me mercilessly. It's a good thing we don't have to breathe, because if we did, I would have died half an hour ago.

"Please, stop. There's something I need to tell you!" I managed to get at least one word out per laugh. Jasper stopped instantly.

"What is it, Darlin'?" He got off of me and pulled me up.

"Well... I'm due to have a couple of friends over this afternoon." I glanced at the clock on the DVR above the TV. "They're due here any minute now. I wanted to tell you earlier but you wouldn't let me talk." I clapped my hands. "So, go get ready. Make yourself presentable, sir."

He smirked. "I am not the one that needs to be made presentable, ma'am. No offence, but have you looked in a mirror lately?" I got up and sped to the mirror in the hallway. He was right.

My dress, my favorite one I might add, was torn halfway up the back from all the trees I went through, courtesy of Alice. It was also stained with a weird mixture of mud and grass, so the white had turned a lovely shade of who-knows-what. Most of my hair was out of the bun I had painstakingly put it in earlier, and filled with grass and twigs, the occasional leaf. Alice was going to pay! Right after I cleaned up.

I sprinted to my room and tried to find something suitable for my guests. I could find nothing except a pair of...jeans, ick...and a plain white T-shirt. I sighed,slipped the ridiculous modern clothes on and ran a brush through my hair. The bun wouldn't look right so I just left it down. _So much for pretty. _"Jasper, are you ready?" He came walking into my room and just stared at me. "What? I know it's not great, but it's all I had at the moment." Jasper shook his head and smiled.

"You look fabulous, Isabella." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I flew down the stairs, marveling at how my hair felt flying around wildly. _I might have to do this more often. _I reached for the doorknob, but the door was flung open before I touched it.

"Heeeere's Charlie!" My friend with the black hair strutted into my living room like he owned the place. Okay, he did. Partially. There was a feminine 'tsk-tsk' behind me and I turned to embrace the erratic vampire.

"Renee!" She squealed and returned the hug.

"Isabella! It's been too long, girl. You have to tell us. Did you find him here like you thought you would?" I pulled back and stared at her excited, red-eyed face.

"Why don't you come inside and make yourself comfortable, Renee?" There was a crash from behind me. It sounded like my antique, imported Italian crystal vase. "Do me a quick favor, and beat the crud out of your husband for shattering my vase. I have one small thing to do." She nodded and got that evil glint in her eye that said 'Charlie, you are so gonna get a smack-down for breaking Isabella's (insert object here).' I shuddered and ran up the stairs. "Jasper, they're here! Come on down. I want you to meet them." He was nowhere to be found. There was, however, a note on the bed.

It read:

_**Dearest Isabella,**_

_**I apologize for leaving on such short notice, but as you noticed, my eyes are getting increasingly dark as my hunger grows. I have left to go hunting and should be back early tomorrow morning. Tell your friends that I say 'Hi.' I love you.**_

_**Yours forever,**_

_**Jasper Whitlock**_

_**P.S. I am not in the closet, if that's what you're thinking.**_

_Jasper, you are such an idiot._ I rolled my eyes and opened the closet door, where I found another note.

_**Ha! I tricked you! While you were up here looking for me, I have been downstairs, possibly arm-wrestling one of your guests. I apologize in advance if anything gets broken.**_

_**Jasper**_

My eyes widened. I sped down the stairs and into the living room where I found Charlie lying on the ground, attempting to reattach his legs and Jasper sweeping up my vase, all under the watchful, hawk-like eyes of Renee. "So Jasper, I see you've met Renee and Charlie. I also see that you have obliterated my vase in the process of 'arm-wrestling one of my guests'." He glanced at me sheepishly. "Keep up the good work Renee."

She saluted me, never taking her eyes off of my boyfriend. "Sir, yes sir!" Charlie chuckled and got up.

"I would offer to help you Jasper, but I fancy my legs _on_ my body, if you know what I mean." He winked at me and I had to laugh.

Jasper stood with a full dust pan and asked simply "Trashcan?" I pointed to the kitchen.

"Under the sink." He nodded and marched off. Literally marched. "And lose the marching. You're scuffing up my floor."

There was a clinking noise as the crystal fragments fell into the trash. He came back out before answering. "I'm sorry. I march when I'm agitated." I had to try extremely hard to hold in a laugh. He glared at me.

"What are you glaring at me like that for?"

"I can feel what you're feeling, and I don't like it. Please don't laugh at me. Old habits die hard."

I walked over to him, pulled him in a hug and whispered in his ear. "Yes, but old empathic vampires live forever. I'm sorry I laughed at you." He hugged me back.

"It's alright, Darlin'."

"Awwwwww! That's so sweet! Why don't you ever hug me like that, Charlie?" We both turned to see Charlie embrace his wife in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I'll be better. I promise. Don't leave me!" He started sobbing into her shoulder. Renee made a disgusted noise and shoved him off. He laughed.

"Why don't we move to the couch and catch up? I haven't seen you both in so long." We got settled with Renee on Charlie's lap on the rocking chair by the couch. I was on Jasper's lap on the cushion farthest from them, so we could face them more easily, so Jasper said. We both knew it was because he was still wary of their red eyes. "So, Charlie, Renee, I'd like you to meet the Major."

They both gasped.

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

_The Major? Did she seriously just introduce me as 'the Major'? And why are Charlie and Renee so shocked? Did she tell them about me? Man, there is so much I don't know about this woman. A 150 year chunk of things I don't know about her. We're going to have to fix that. Soon._

"Jasper? Did you hear me?"

_Focus Major! I think she asked you a question._ "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

Isabella sighed. Exasperated. "I said did you know that Renee, Charlie, and I fought together in the war?"

"Which war, Darlin'?" _The hell is she talking about?_

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of it! Why, the Vampire Wars silly. We were for the south, but in Jonathon's army."

"Yeah. Armada number two. The other army was lucky. They were ranked number one. Just because they had one more acre than us, they had the audacity to call themselves number one. I swear that Maria was so shallow!" Renee fumed. "She was rumored to have a beau, you know."

Charlie spoke up. "Yeah, but she was just using him. The stupid newborn. He never could see the forest through the trees. Just like Jonathon and-"

Renee slapped her hand over his mouth. "That's enough, Charlie. There's no need to revisit _those_ memories."

My mind was spinning so fast it felt like I was going to hurl. _My Isabella fought against me and I didn't even know? Maria was using me? Well...that much I figured. But still! And, according to Charlie, this Jonathon person used Isabella in the same way Maria used me. That's just not kosher!_

"...you, Jasper?" Isabella was staring up at me with those big doe eyes of hers.

_Crap! Zoned out again! Uh..._ "I'm sorry Darlin'. I didn't quite catch that." Her eyes rolled.

"I said we've been trying for years to figure out whom Maria's pawn was. We could never figure it out. What about you, Jasper?"

"Yes, I have." _Should I tell her? Will she hate me for what I did to her army, her family of sorts?_

"Who?" They all asked at once, filled with excitement.

I sighed and looked out the window. My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Me."

* * *

**A/N**

** HAHAHAHA! I leave you a cliffy and you leave me reviews. That's my final offer. Now, here's a word from our sponsor.**

**So...what happens to Jasper and Isabella's relationship? How do you feel about Charlie and Renee being married? Also, I was thinking about making Isabella's story similar to Jasper's, with a few key differences. What are those differences you ask? READ ON TO FIND MORE! (But, you're going to have to wait for me to write the next chapter first...) Until then, review!**

**~SailorJupiterFan'96**


	9. Chapter 9: Oh Snapple!

**I DO NOT OWN SNAPPLE! THANK YOU!**

_Previously on UnCivil War: _

_My mind was spinning so fast it felt like I was going to hurl._ _My Isabella fought against me and I didn't even know? Maria was using me? Well...that much I figured. But still! And, according to Charlie, this Jonathon person used Isabella in the same way Maria used me. That's just not kosher!_

"_...you, Jasper?" Isabella was staring up at me with those big doe eyes of hers._

_Crap! Zoned out again! Uh... "I'm sorry Darlin'. I didn't quite catch that." Her eyes rolled._

"_I said we've been trying for years to figure out whom Maria's pawn was. We could never figure it out. What about you, Jasper?"_

"_Yes, I have." Should I tell her? Will she hate me for what I did to her army, her family of sorts?_

"_Who?" They all asked at once, filled with excitement. _

_I sighed and looked out the window. My voice came out in a hoarse whisper. "Me."_

**Hi! I decided to try out a more intimate scene between Bella and Jasper. Nothing too racy. Just a heavy make-out session. So, this chapter was cranked out at full speed, just so AshleyCullenHale3 doesn't implode or anything. ;) Now back to the show...**

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

There was a collective gasp as Isabella stiffened on my lap. "I'm sorry Jasper." She quickly looked at the floor when I tried to catch her eye. Apology, worry, and a small amount of rejection. "I was wrong about you."

Those five words tore my already tattered heart to shreds. _You should've known, Jasper. Now that she knows about your secret, she's going to leave you._ Even Alice was almost disgusted enough to leave me. She only stayed because she didn't want to hurt me. Of course, she never said it aloud, but the feelings were always there. Every time I'd run past a shaft of light, or go out in the sun to hunt, instant fear and disgust, slowly morphing into pity and sadness. Never any love. And here was my Isabella, my soul mate, practically saying that she no longer wanted me either. _Déjà vu is one S.O.B._

Renee spoke next. "I was wrong too."

"Me too." Charlie was embarrassed.

Isabella sighed and looked me straight in the eye. It felt like she was piercing my soul with her dark gold eyes. "We were all wrong about you Jasper. I'm sorry. I know I already said it, but I am." She flung her slender arms around me and squeezed me so tight that if I were a car, I'd be flat by now. With that hug came something I no longer expected from her. With that hug came so much love, respect, and acceptance, it was dizzying.

"I don't understand, Isabella. I thought you hated me." Shock and confusion.

"What? I could never hate you Jasper." Honesty. "I think you just misunderstood." She kept her arms around me, and moved her head so she could look up at me. "Would you like me to explain?"

I never gave her an answer, just crushed her lips with my own, and traced her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance. Begging for some other form of confirmation that she still wanted me, still loved me. She granted me the entrance I craved and our tongues danced, battling for dominance. I let her win easily, enjoying the feel of her tongue exploring my mouth. It was my turn. I shoved my way into her mouth and she let out a small moan. Her lust spiked incredibly high. She was always telling me how much she loved it when I took charge.

Charlie coughed from the rocking chair and Renee gave an embarrassed giggle.

"Charlie, do you think we should give them some privacy?"

He chuckled. "Nah. I'm enjoying this."

I felt one of Bella's arms leave my waist and I looked just in time to see her giving them the finger, all while she still continued on her groping escapade.

"Aw, come on you two! Either get a room or knock it off!" Renee whined, pretending to gag herself with...something.

Charlie laughed. "What are you doing honey?"

Bella's hands slipped under my shirt, making me purr. _My God, did I just purr? Oh, who cares? She loves me! _

Renee responded "I was choking myself with a French fry." Renee shrieked in delight as Charlie stood and hugged her, spinning in circles.

"You know, maybe we should break them up. Things are starting to get...steamy." Charlie was absolutely right. I was enjoying it, but we really needed to stop. Reason? I was enjoying it just a little _too_ much. I pulled away and Isabella sighed, frustrated.

"Fine. But I'm not moving." She turned on my lap so that her back was pressed against my chest. I considered moving her off of my lap; she was sitting on a very...sensitive area. Then I decided against it. Better for only us to know what happened. "So are you going to let me explain now? Or do you want to have some more fun?" Isabella turned her head and looked at me, winking a black eye.

I leaned over to her ear and whispered a desperate plea. "Please stop with the teasing, Darlin'. You're not helping at all with my little...problem." I swear if Isabella could still blush, she would have been bright red.

Charlie put Renee down and punched the air over his head. "All right, Bells!" Renee smacked the back of his head. "Ow..."

Isabella giggled. "Can I explain _now_?"

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

_Charlie is such a nut case._ "Can I explain _now_?" I was starting to get a little annoyed. I think Jasper might have sensed it, because he sent me a wave of calm. It was just enough to help. I let him feel how much I loved him and he smiled. I loved it when he smiled. Jasper didn't do that often enough. I didn't know if he realized it or not, but the beginning of that kiss was extremely desperate. _How could he think so little of himself? Sure, he had made mistakes, but so did I! So did Renee and Charlie, and we never beat ourselves up that bad. Plus, that witch Maria had her claws in him so deep, I don't even think he realized what he was doing half the time!_ How I hated her! Even now, just remembering her name sent ripples of hatred through me.

Jasper stiffened below me and I froze. _Empath, Isabella, remember? Oh, I hope he doesn't think I hate him._ I quickly sent him some more love and a little bit of honesty to round it out a bit. He sighed and put his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my head. I rolled my eyes. "Just because I'm shorter than you, doesn't mean you get to use me as a chin rest!" He chuckled but stayed where he was.

Jasper's so called 'problem' went away as we waited for Renee and Charlie to get comfortable again in the rocking chair. "So, what I meant before you completely freaked out, Jazzy is that you aren't what we expected of Maria's...beau."

"What do you mean I'm 'not what you expected'?" It felt weird with him talking on my head.

"Well, there were all these rumors about how you were a cold, heartless monster. Things like 'I heard Maria's pet done up and killed eight of 'em today.' Or thing such as 'Maria's boy brought another twenty of 'em in today. Means he's gotta kill twenty of 'em off. Keeps the numbers even.' I never believed any of it. Until one day, I saw you kill a poor innocent woman. I didn't know it was you. I was too far away to make out facial features, but I could smell a vampire and human blood. I ran back and told my men what I had seen and they confirmed my suspicions. 'That's Maria's boy alright. He ain't never given no second thought to killing a human.' It was then that I started believing. I'm sorry I did." I waited. And waited. There was no response from my cowboy boyfriend. I turned to face him.

His eyes were closed and his face was sad. So sad. His breathing was even, but I knew it was only a measure to control himself. I gently maneuvered myself off his lap, thinking he needed some space. It was a lot to digest all at once. My butt hit the couch and his eyes flew open. They were not the crystal clear, golden ones of my Jasper. They were the cloudy, haunted ones of a boy who'd been beaten one too many times. A boy who would have a mental breakdown if you so much as touched him once more. A boy. I had reduced him to a boy. My beautiful, loving man, turned into a child because I wanted to explain myself to him. This was my entire fault. I had hoped that this meeting would bring us closer, maybe add a couple new members to our new little family. All I had apparently succeeded in doing was push him away. I felt terrible.

I wanted to cry, but couldn't. I wanted to hug Jasper and tell him again how sorry I was, how I never should have brought it up, but didn't dare. I was stuck. I was alone.

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

"...It was then that I started believing. I'm sorry I did." I closed my eyes as I tried to process it all. I don't know how long I stayed like that, just breathing and thinking, 'She heard about...?' 'I really wish she hadn't seen...!' I felt Isabella shift position on my lap, but didn't open my eyes until I heard her land on the sofa cushion. I don't know what was running through her mind, but she was feeling terrible. She was feeling alone. I couldn't stand it. One word broke through my silence. "Don't."

"What?" She asked. She sounded broken, helpless.

I blinked once and turned my eyes on her. Her face was sad. So sad. Her eyes were pooled with the venom that would never fall. She was crying. It was because of something I did, I was sure. I thought it best to answer her question. "Don't feel bad. You're not worthless. Don't ever think that." Isabella's eyes brightened a little and she sent me a small amount of gratitude. I grinned. It was nice to see I was getting through to her.

"I'm sorry Jasper. You must hate me. All I do is make you hurt, and apologize for it. Only to do it all again ten seconds later. I'm terrible." Her voice was flat and her eyes matched, all the light gone. I reached forward and cupped her cheek in my hand.

"You're right. You are terrible." Her spirits fell even more, if that was possible. "You're terrible, because you don't give yourself enough credit, Isabella. Without you, I would be so lonely. I mean, sure, I'd have Alice." I shrugged and grinned. "She never really loved me though, and I always felt like a seventh wheel, a freak show, because of my thirst for human blood. My scars." I stopped and she looked at me sadly, a small sad smile tugging at the corners of her lips. It was working. "But you. You make me feel loved like no one else has in my entire existence. Not even Alice. You never sugar-coat things. You're honest to the bone and I love you because of it. You have saved me in more ways than one in my lifetime, and I will be forever indebted to you for that." Her eyes started to get some sparkle back, and the smile on her face grew. I looked straight into her eyes. "Never, ever call yourself terrible. You aren't. Never think you're not worth it. You are. Never think I don't love you. I do, and always will. Always remember that you can tell me anything, need me at any time of the day, and I'll be here. I'll listen. I may not always have an answer, but I'll certainly do my best."

"That's all I ask." She smiled and sent me all of her happiness, joy, and love full force, before meeting my lips softly with her own. Isabella pulled away slowly. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too, Isabella Swan." I pulled her into me and ran her hair through my fingers.

"Why don't you talk to me like that, Charlie? Huh? How come you don't hold me like that?"

Charlie laughed. "Why are you so jealous of them all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just am!" Renee crossed her arms like a stubborn child and Charlie laughed, going to kissing her on the cheek. Renee turned her head and met his lips halfway.

Isabella sighed. "Ah, young love!" We all chuckled.

_Today turned out pretty darn well, Major. Good job!_

I looked fondly at the girl on the couch in front of me. She was laughing at Charlie's chagrin at having been tricked by a woman. _Thanks. I owe it all to my darling Isabella._

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

_SOV:_

_Emmett and I were having a good time. We were sitting at the side of the indoor pool at our hotel in Vegas, with our feet in the water. He looked at me. I looked at him. He got out and offered me his hand. We walked back to the room, wrapped in our towels, hand in hand. I was laughing at something and Emmett smiled that stupid grin of his. At the door, he leaned over and kissed me on the lips before opening it and ushering me inside._

_:EOV_

"Oh Snapple!"

* * *

A/N

Hi again! So, I was thinking about making that Alice's 'catchphrase'. Yes? No? Tell me so! Okay, sorry. It's like one in the morning and I'm exhausted!

I bet you can't guess what the next chapter's going to be about, can you? *hint* ;) Review this one first and tell me what you think. I'll update as soon as I can. Pinky promise!


	10. Chapter 10: Barbie lives in Vegas

__

Last time on: Un-Civil War

_Today turned out pretty darn well, Major. Good job!_

_I looked fondly at the girl on the couch in front of me. She was laughing at Charlie's chagrin at having been tricked by a woman. __Thanks. I owe it all to my darling Isabella._

_AlicePOV:_

_SOV:_

_Emmett and I were having a good time. We were sitting at the side of the indoor pool at our hotel in Vegas, with our feet in the water. He looked at me. I looked at him. He got out and offered me his hand. We walked back to the room, wrapped in our towels, hand in hand. I was laughing at something and Emmett smiled that stupid grin of his. At the door, he leaned over and kissed me on the lips before opening it and ushering me inside._

_: EOV_

_"Oh Snapple!"_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM ANY OF THE DISNEY MOVIES , BARBIE, OR STAR WARS!**

**Hey! So, before we get on with the story, I'd like to make an apology. My other Twilight story, Cullen Relations, is kinda-sorta being put on hold until I can figure out what I'm going to do next. I'm soooo sorry! But this story and my InuYasha one, Cell Phones in the Feudal Era, will be updated as frequently as possible. Thank you, and again, I'm sorry. Now back to the show! :D**

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

_Well, it's Saturday. That means, off to Vegas. Yay... I'm worried Edward._

"Don't worry Alice. Everything will be fine."

_But, what if that actually happens? Then what will I do?_

"You'll have nothing to worry about, seeing as they aren't together anymore, and you aren't with Jazz anymore. It won't technically be cheating."

_Yes, but I still love Jasper, I think, and I am extremely confused with Emmett. I don't know what to do!_

"A dream is a wish your heart makes!" He sped out of my room, chuckling.

_YEAH, THAT HELPED!_ I angrily grabbed my things and stomped down the stairs. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" _If you so much as hint at what I saw, I'll go all Volturi on your ass!_ "Emmett! You almost ready to go?"

There was a loud bang as a suitcase landed heavily at the bottom of the stairs, a whole five seconds before its owner. "Yeah." His usually cheery voice was depressing and flat. Emmett just stood, staring at his bag as if he was willing it to move with his mind.

_Use the force, Emmett._

Edward snorted. "Good one."

I ignored him. "Emmett, I swear to God if there was anything breakable in there..." My voice came out as more of a growl than I intended. I was pretty tense, in case you couldn't tell.

"Yikes! What crawled up your butt and died?"

Edward laughed. "Don't mind her, Em. She's a little PMS today."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door. "Very funny, Edward." _Way to crack fertility jokes, jerk-wad._

"Ouch Alice. That hurt."

I turned and glowered at my brother, eyes blacker than pitch. "One more word, Masen. One more word."

Emmett sighed, ushering me out the door. "Can we just get out of here already? I don't like him any more than you do."

* * *

_Later, at the landing strip in Vegas:_

"Ma'am? We're here. Ma'am?" I was shook by a peppy, bottle-blonde flight attendant.

_Gag me with a spoon. Get some fashion sense lady!_ _Those shoes so do not match that skirt._ I pretended to groggily open my eyes. "Wha...?" I asked, making my voice sound tired, like I had just woken up.

"We're here. Would you please wake your boyfriend and exit the plane?"

_WHA...?_ "Sure." I nodded. She left and Emmett opened his eyes, stretching.

"Boyfriend, huh? I kind of like the sound of that." I smacked his arm. He just grinned stupidly at me. This was one of the few times I was glad Jasper wasn't with us. He would've been laughing at my flood of embarrassment, even though it was because Tiffany, the flight attendant, thought Emmett was my boyfriend.

"Well, _honey_, help me with the bags, would you?" The pet-name rolled off of my tongue like acid. I was not in the mood to play games right now. I think Emmett noticed. Maybe not.

"Of course, _dear_." In a flash, he was standing in the aisle with our carry-ons around his feet. "Come along, _sweetie_." His glare clearly said 'I can play this game too.'

"Emmett you idiot!" I hissed. "You're lucky no one saw you do that!" A different bottle-blonde, I think her name tag said 'Barbie', came strutting down the aisle, her heels clicking and her short choppy steps making her chest bounce. I rolled my eyes. _Well if it isn't I'm a Slut Barbie._

She had her eyes trained on Emmett and when he turned to look at her, she beamed that trademark, flight attendant, hundred watt smile. "I'm going to have to ask you to exit the plane now." It didn't slip my attention that she was talking to him only, or the fact that when she reached over to pick up my duffel, half of her fell out of her shirt, all pointed in Emmett's direction, of course. "Let me help you with your things, sir."

I stepped dangerously close to her hand, which was still holding the bag on the floor. "Thank you, but my..._fiancée_ and I can handle things from here, if you don't mind."

She stood and sniffed. "Fiancée, huh? I don't see any ring."

"Would _you_ wear _your_ engagement ring to Vegas lady?" I glared at her, daring her to speak.

"No, I suppose not. But-"

"Good. So, if you'll excuse us, we're trying to get off this filthy little plane." I huffily picked up my bag, grabbed the baffled Emmett's hand and stormed off. "The nerve of some people." I mumbled under my breath.

The luggage wasn't rotating fast enough for my liking at the baggage claim. I felt my eyes narrow at a neon blue rolling suitcase with a neon pink duct-tape X in the middle that was assaulting my eyes with its brightness. Emmett snickered. "Okay. What the hell was _that_ all about? I went from being your brother to your boyfriend to your fiancée in less than five minutes. I think we need to slow down."

I turned my glare to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Geez, what has gotten into you today?" He reached around me and grabbed our bags off the carousel. "Your luggage, ma'am." He handed me my purple rolling suitcase.

"I'm sorry, Emmett. I just had this vision a while ago, and it's had me a little on edge. I'm sorry." I put my bag down and hugged him tightly. It took him a few seconds to relax and hug me back. "Let's just go to the hotel, alright?"

"Alright! Indoor pool here I come!" He punched the air over his head before grabbing his things and bolting for the exit.

"Emmett, you are such an idiot!" I rolled my eyes and followed his retreating figure.

* * *

_EmmettPOV:_

We were in a taxi on the way to our hotel. It smelled like cigarettes and cheap cologne. The driver obviously had a sick obsession with Alice and The BeeGee's. I tried to ignore his lingering glances at my sister through the rearview by turning my head and watching the colorful offices and casinos pass by slower than my dead grandmother. Besides, Alice can handle herself pretty well. She proved that when she chased away Flight Attendant Barbie, who reminded me so much of Rosie...

There was a searing, tearing pain in my chest as I thought about her, and how she was no longer mine. She was Edward's. The bastard, stealing my wife of 74 years. _Well, I just hope she's happy. As long as she's happy, I'm happy for her._ I laughed at myself in my head. _Listen to me, I sound like a walking soap opera! Dear God how much longer do I have to stare at this stupid casino? Grrr! Oh hey look. We're moving. _

_**That's great Emmett. Now instead of staring at the entrance, you get to stare at the window next to it for another five minutes.**_

_Oh shut up! _I sighed and rubbed my face with my hand._ I have GOT to stop talking to myself! _The ache was still there, getting worse by the second. I felt the venomous tears start to pool in my eyes. _Great. I'm crying._ We slowly crawled under a street light and I glimpsed a reflection of Alice's contemplative profile in the window. The pain started to subside. I turned and looked at her. The pain vanished completely. "Alice..."

She looked at me. "Yeah, Em?"

"How did you do that?" I stared at her in wonder.

"Do what?" Her eyebrows knit together over her extraordinary golden eyes.

"I don't know!" She closed her eyes and laughed; the sound like tinkling little bells. _Beautiful..._

Alice wiped an imaginary tear out of her eye. "What's beautiful, Emmett?"

_Did I say that out loud? Shit!_

"Yes. Emmett, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer. Instead I cast a hurried glance out my window, just in time to see Alice's concerned reflection disappear as we passed the street light.

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

"Emmett?" I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing, Alice. Okay?" He shrugged my hand off and I pulled back, hurt.

"Okay. When you're ready to talk about it." I whispered, placing my hands in my lap and looking at the floor. _It's nothing, Alice. Okay?_ Jasper used to say that every time, when it _was_ something. He'd turn his back and shut me out for hours at a time. The pain came back fast and fierce remembering Jasper like that. Just remembering him at all. I would say every time _Okay. When you're ready to talk about it. _The pain was crushing me. I focused on the dingy fuzzy dice dangling from the rearview mirror for a time, until our dirt bag of a taxi driver glanced at me for the billionth time. Then I just looked at my pants, out the window, the back of the passenger seat in front of me, anything to keep my mind off of Jasper. It worked for a short period of about two minutes, but I couldn't push away the memory anymore.

_10 years ago-Juneau, Alaska; University of Alaska Southeast (UAS):_

"_Jasper, it wasn't your fault." I said after shutting the door to our on-campus apartment. He stopped, jacket half on, half off, and turned to look at me. His eyes were crazed, hurt, black, and hungry._

"_I could have killed her, Alice." He shrugged his jacket the rest of the way off and threw it to the ground. "I was this close." He held his index finger and thumb so close together; I doubt a sheet of paper would have fit. I walked over and hugged him, trying to let him feel my love and understanding._

"_I know. You didn't though, and that's what counts." He made a disgusted noise and pulled away from me, going to sit by the window. I followed and sat beside him. "It's not your fault that her knife slipped. It's also not your fault that she had to sit there and stare at her cut like an idiot while it bled." I had placed my head on his shoulder and was rubbing slow circles on his back. It usually calmed him down._

_He laughed humorlessly. "I'm a monster, Alice. I would have killed her if you hadn't pulled me away, and I suppose I should be thankful for that. However, it still doesn't condone the fact that I was willing to attack her in the first place." I closed my eyes and sighed. Hearing him talk like that always made me so sad. "Don't be sad, Alice. It's not your fault I'm a killer, a monster." This time it was I who made a disgusted noise and I moved to sit on the couch._

"_You're not a monster Jasper. You never have been. Why don't you understand that?" I looked up and caught him in the eye. His eyes were no longer crazy, black or hungry. They were just hurt. "Jasper..." I whispered his name and he shivered, got up and sat down beside me, pulling me into his lap. "You have to forget about the past."_

"_I can't."_

"_It's done, over with. Focus on the here and now, on your family, and your wife who loves you." I rested my forehead on his and looked into his eyes._

"_How can you love me? I'm nothing special, just a worthless monst-"_

_I shut him up with a hard, passionate kiss. "Shut up." I gave him another one. "You aren't a monster." And another. "You are Jasper Whitlock, the man I fell in love with fifty years ago when you walked through the diner doors." Another kiss. "You followed me without question." Another kiss. "You loved me instantly, unconditionally." Another kiss, followed by a moan from my cowboy. I broke away and slung my left leg over his head, so I was straddling his waist. I grabbed Jasper's face with my tiny hands, taking him in, watching him pant with need. "I love you Jasper Whitlock. Don't you ever forget it. Understand?"_

_He nodded quickly. "Yes ma'am." I pulled his face towards mine and we kissed passionately for a long time before he flipped us over. "Alice..." My hands tangled in his hair, his whisper sending shivers through me. He smiled that lazy sexy grin of his as he took in my emotions. Jasper's head dipped down and kissed along my neck, down my shoulder, to my collarbone. My hands moved from his head to his shoulders. I gasped in excitement as he gently bit into my shoulder, giving me a vampire's version of a hickey. Jasper hadn't done that since the early 1960s, when we started experimenting. I had nearly forgotten how good it felt. His head snapped up and he looked at me worriedly. "Did I hurt you, Darlin'?"_

"_No." I leaned over and nipped at his shoulder, making a similar mark. I got a wonderful surprise. He pulled away and practically flew to our room. I giggled, thinking it was a game that he wanted to play. "Jasper! Come out come out wherever you are!" I pranced into our room, expecting him to be lying on our bed, waiting for me. He wasn't. Instead, he was sitting in our rocking chair, his head in his hands, still as stone. I walked over and kneeled in front of him, concerned. "Jasper?" I placed my hands on his knees. It was then that I understood. I glanced at his shoulder where I had bitten him. _

_The mark my teeth had made, it was exactly like the ones all over his body. The ones he got while working with Maria. "Jasper, I'm so sorry. I forgot. Please forgive me." He didn't answer me. In fact, I think he became even stiller than he had been. "Jasper, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." I knew good and well what was wrong. It would only help him if he talked about it instead of keeping it all bottled up inside. "Jasper..."_

"_It's nothing, Alice. Okay?" I gasped and pulled my hands away, hurt._

"_Okay. When you're ready to talk about it." He nodded and I got up and left the room. We never talked about it, never brought it up again, and buried it deep._

_Back to the present:_

I was shaking as the pain engulfed me, making me nearly black out. Vampires can't black out! Yet, there I was watching, not really registering, as my vision swam in and out of focus. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me toward their owner. One of the arms left and the hand landed on my head. There was a sound like white noise coming from the general direction of the unknown person. I forced myself to look up into the eyes of a handsome, muscular man. That man was shushing me as he held me. It took me a second to realize it was Emmett.

"It's okay Alice. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't be sad. I'm sorry. Shhhh." He pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I unbuckled and he pulled me onto his lap. My arms flew around his neck and I sobbed until I couldn't sob anymore.

After some time, I pulled away and sniffed. "I'm sorry Emmett. I didn't mean to break down in front of you. You have enough problems to deal with." He looked down at me.

"What are you talking about? So do you. And, if you'll let me, I'll help you get through them."

"Okay. We'll help each other get through this. If you'll let me." He smiled sadly and nodded. "And cheer up! Geez! This so isn't like you, Em." I playfully smacked his arm and we both chuckled sadly. He pulled me into him for another hug. _Yeah, we can get through this. Together._

**(I thought about ending it here, but then I was like... 'Nah! They deserve a little more.')**

* * *

_At the hotel, EmmettPOV:_

"So what do you want to do? I was kind of thinking about going to the pool sometime today. You in?" I stretched as I watched her hesitate.

"Sure." She turned and unzipped her suitcase. Her hands were shaking as she pulled out her bikini.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." She closed her eyes and sighed.

"No. It's alright. I'm just a little tired is all." Alice turned and walked into the bathroom to change.

_Sure. Except we don't get tired._ I shrugged it off as a mental exhaustion rather than a physical one and pulled on my swim trunks. I was just putting my clothes on the bed when Alice walked out. She looked amazing! That damn small black bikini did crazy things to my body. "Ready to go?" She looked at me and I quickly turned to look for my towel, not wanting her to see what was going on.

"Yeah. Em?" I heard the lovely sound of cloth on cloth as she wrapped herself in her towel.

_Thank God._ "Yeah?" I turned around and her eyes very nearly bugged out of her head. I laughed. "Are you okay, sis?"

Alice nodded. "Let's go." She grabbed the room key and put it in her bag as we walked to the pool. She pushed open the door and we were greeted by the sickening smell of chlorine and all the other various pool chemicals. "First one in gets twenty bucks." She took off laughing. There was a delicate splash as I watched her dive gracefully to the bottom of the pool. I sighed and followed her, my splash less feminine than hers. We pushed off the bottom at the same time and shot out of the water. "Pay up!" She held out her hand and I pulled both my pockets inside out.

"Sorry, sis. I'm flat broke." I shrugged and chuckled as her tiny hand pushed my head under the water. There was a shrill whistle and her hand quickly disappeared. I popped up and saw Alice getting chastised by the lifeguard. She nodded and swam back over to me. "What was that all about?"

"I'm not allowed to drown you." She chuckled and again my ears were blessed with the sound of wind chimes.

"Beautiful..." She sobered up and looked at me.

"What's beautiful Emmett? You keep saying that."

"Only because it's true." I caught her eye and smiled. I winked and swam to the edge of the pool, pulling myself out and sitting on the edge.

"What?" She sped after me, planting her cute butt next to mine. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Can I not think my sister is beautiful?" I looked down at her to find her smiling. I couldn't stop my eyes from roving her body. They stopped on a bite-shaped scar on her left shoulder. "What happened?" My fingers grazed the teeth marks, the outline of a large mouth.

"Jasper..." Her fist clenched so tight, her knuckles turned white.

"HE BIT YOU?" I stood, more furious at him than ever before. _Who the hell does he think he is, biting people?_ "When?"

"Emmett sit down, you're making a scene." I obeyed. "He did bite me, ten years ago, at UAS..."

"Oh." She had told me what happened that day, just didn't say anything about the bite marks. "Sorry." I wrapped my arms around her slender, exposed shoulders. "I forgot."

She sighed and fit her head perfectly into my shoulder. "It's alright. I understand." We were quiet for some time after that, just sitting there watching our distorted reflections in the moving pool water. "Em?"

I was too relaxed to respond with more than an "Hm?"

She sighed. "Never mind. It's not important." Alice stood and made to dive into the pool. I pulled her back down, causing her to make a very undignified, but sexy "Hmph."

"Whatever you have to say is important to me, Alice. You can ask me anything." She looked up at me with a strange look in her golden orbs. It looked almost like l- But just as I almost thought that, it disappeared, to be replaced with unrestrained curiosity. It was as if she switched questions on me.

"Why do you keep saying 'Beautiful'? I mean really."

That one brought me up short. What was I supposed to say? 'Alice, I think I'm falling in love with you and you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.' Yeah. That probably wouldn't go over to well. Not here at least. There were too many people. "Like I said. I think my sister is beautiful." Her eyes saddened as I said 'sister'. My heart squeezed tight and I longed to hold her, to ease her pain.

"Don't lie to me Emmett." We were starting to attract a crowd. I mean, seriously. Wouldn't you stare too if a couple of the most beautiful people you've ever seen in you life were sitting on the edge of the pool, having a heart to heart out in public? Out in public. That thought spurred me into action. I stood and offered my hand down to Alice. This conversation was more for closed doors than prying human ears. Her eyes unfocused for half a second before she nodded and took my hand. "Here we go, Alice. You can do this." I don't know if she meant for me to hear her strange remark, so I pretended not to notice.

"Let's go back to the room, Alice. You _really_ need your beauty sleep." Pain flickered across her face before I winked, letting her in on the joke, causing her face to smooth out. She smiled and wrapped herself in her towel, as did I. "I'll explain everything there." She nodded and tentatively reached for my hand.

_Oh my God. What is she doing? Do I take it or not? It probably won't mean the same thing to her as it does to you, man. She probably just wants some comfort. Just take it like a man and get it over with. What if I don't take it? Will she be mad, sad, relieved? I wish I knew the outcome so that I could decide. Wait. Alice knows the outcome. In fact, she's probably seen this happening already. Could this be what was making her so on edge? Well, that is just stupid! Of course I'll hold her hand if she wants me too!_ Not a second had passed as these thoughts flashed through my head. Her hand was still reaching and I grabbed it. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hehehehe. I feel evil! *lightning flashes* Sorry. I'm am EXTREMELY sorry about the late update. I just started my first year of high school a couple week ago and haven't had any down time. I promise I'll try to make the updates closer together. No promises though. And yes, the above AN is very serious. My other Twilight story, Cullen Relations, has hit the proverbial dead end right now. I will be thinking of ways to resussitate (?) it when I can. However, my InuYasha story, Cell Phones in the Feudal Era, should also be updated today. If you like InuYasha, I ask you to go check it out. *slaps herself* Plugging is bad, Brianna. **

**Shut up. It's my story. I can plug if I want to! So HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review! Please? I don't like it when people read my stories and don't review. It makes me feel like a crappy writer, so then I don't want to write anymore. Please don't make me feel crappy. Thanks! I knew there was a reason I loved you guys! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11: Renee Skips the Hobo!

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEE! DON'T MURDER ME, PLEASE?**** I FEEL TERRIBLE WITH THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! TO THOSE OF YOU STILL WAITING AND WATCHING FOR MY UPDATES, I THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH! TO THE ONES OF YOU WHO HAVE STOPPED, WHY? LOL. JK. JK. Seriously though, I haven't really had any down time. I know I've used that excuse before and you're probably thinking, 'Get some new material, Brianna. You suck!' and I don't blame you for it! At all. I just felt you should know the truth. My life has just been very busy, too busy for fanfiction. Scary right? On top of not having time, I kind of got stuck. (That's been used by me before too. I know. I suck!) I believe I've finally come up with something that will satisfy you and subdue your annoyance at me for the late update. Speaking of which, I know that you've waited like two months for this, and I'm going to stop rambling now. Here is the long awaited Chapter 11 of Un-Civil War! Dun Dun Duuunnnn! lol! (P.S. My new penname is Peny Mouds! First person to figure out why gets a fresh-baked cookie!) ;)**

_Previously:_

_Jasper has recently been reunited with his true love, Isabella Swan, leaving Alice behind. That's cool, because she's starting to fall for Emmett, who has recently left Rosalie after her scandalous affair with Edward. Isabella has just found out that Jazz was the Major of the army she, Charlie, and Renee (her friends) fought against in the Vampire Wars of the South. Alice and Emmett are in Las Vegas for an intimate bonding weekend. Edward and Rose have hit that awkward I-think-I-love-you-but-stay-away-from-me stage. And Carlisle and Esme are who-knows-where, doing you-know-what. NOW BACK TO THE SHOW!_

_

* * *

_

_JazzPOV:_

"Jasper? How... How did you...? Oh I can't phrase it right!" Isabella huffily closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was immensely frustrated and embarrassed. I knew exactly what she was asking, and I didn't feel comfortable explaining it to her. At least, not with company.

"Darlin', I think that story is best left for when we're alone. Don't you?" I wasn't trying to make it too obvious that I wanted her human-eating friends gone. I didn't have anything personal against them. Hell, my best friends drank human blood too! However, that didn't mean I was comfortable with Charlie and Renee. I think they got the hint, though.

"Renee, honey, I feel famished. How would you like to accompany me on a hunt? Hm?"

"Oh, Charlie that sounds wonderful! Bella?"

"Hobos only. No one else, like always." The words sounded recorded, like she'd said them a lot.

Charlie and Renee sighed in unison. "No harm in hoping you'd change your mind, girlfriend. Well, we're outta here! Come on, babe! It's hobo-eating time!"

"Yeehaw!" Charlie exclaimed. He and Renee grabbed hands and sped out the front door.

I sighed. This was it. "You wanted to ask me something, Darlin'?"

My Isabella opened her eyes and took a deep, unnecessary breath. I stroked her cheek and sent her some reassurance. "Yes. How did you change? Was it Maria?" She spat her name, almost like a curse word. I had to stifle a chuckle at how cute it was. Then her words sank in.

"Yes, it was Maria who changed me into a self-loathing, demonic monster." She flinched at my choice of words. It didn't matter; they were true. I truly was a monster. Or, at least, I used to be. "I was running patrol one night, when I spotted three beautiful women."

"Jasper, you don't have to-" I covered her mouth with my hand, letting her feel that it was just fine.

"In fact, I can remember it like it was yesterday." (A/N: I forget the original story, so here's mine!)

_Flashback 149 years, July 21, 1861:_

_It was exactly one month after you had treated my shoulder, and three weeks after we had moved bases and left you behind. I was still mourning the fact that I would probably never see you again, that our love had to be short and sweet. My shift had started about three hours before, and I was making my last rounds, when I saw them. They were beautiful. I pulled my horse to a stop and addressed them. "Can I help you three ladies? You look a trifle lost."_

_They glanced at each other and shared a giggle. The one with light brown hair spoke first. "Yessir, I believe you can. My sisters and I, we seem to have lost the trail to our home. Could you please help us find it?" She smiled up at me sweetly and I, like a fool, believed every word she said._

"_Of course, ma'am. Anything for a beauty like you." I was overstepping the boundaries of courtesy a bit, but they didn't seem to notice._

"_Thank you, sir." The clouds moved away from the moon and I got my first good look at them. _

_The light reflecting off the moon shimmered off their skin in an unearthly glow. All three of them had blood red eyes set in perfectly pale, feminine faces, and their figures made me drool with lust. I simply had to get a closer look. I hopped off my horse and sauntered over to them, a lazy grin spreading on my face. "If you don't mind my asking, what creatures are you beautiful ladies?" I stopped a few feet away and they all smiled widely, flashing their razor sharp teeth. My heart picked up speed at the ferocious sight._

_The white-blonde haired one smelled the air. "Mmm, Maria. He smells so delicious. Can't we please drain him?"_

"_No, Sylvia! We are not to drain this one. This one I want." The light brown haired lady, Maria, said. The black haired girl moved her lips at an incredible speed._

"_I agree with Monica! He just smells too good! Please, Maria?"_

"_NO! He's mine!" She turned her attention back to me and smiled wickedly, crouching like a hunter. "Don't run, Major. You'll just die tired."_

_I didn't understand what they were talking about. "I'm sorry? I don't quite understand."_

_Maria laughed evilly. "I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight. This is your last one as a human." She leapt toward me and I felt a sharp stinging in my neck, my arms, and my legs, everywhere. Then there was nothing but blackness. Blackness and fire._

_Back to present:_

I could feel her sadness, her sympathy, her pity, and I wanted none of it. "You know, I figured you'd react differently to my story than the others did. I guess I was wrong." She threw shock and hurt into the mixture of emotions and I almost instantly felt guilty.

"And, by 'the others', I assume you mean Alice? Well, I'm not Alice, Mr. Whitlock. I thought you knew that. I guess I was wrong, too." She got off the couch and stormed off to her room.

I froze, stunned. Had I really just compared Isabella, my sweet, caring Isabella, to Alice? What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't even give her a chance to talk, just automatically jumped down her throat with my horrid accusations and assumptions. I had to fix this. I had to. I moved towards the stairs.

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

_I probably could have handled that a lot better._ A tidal wave of self-hatred and sadness knocked the breath out of me. _Oh, poor Jasper! I had no right to storm out of there like that._ I sat down on the bed and put my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees. He had told me one of his deepest secrets, something that's extremely hard to do, and I jumped down his throat at his confusion and stormed off. No wonder he felt terrible. It was all my fault! I got up and walked down the hall, toward the stairs. Things would be right again between us. They had to be.

I ran into the love of my life on the stairs. "Jasper I am so sorry!" I flung my arms around his neck and sent him my sincerity and apology full force, knocking him back a step. "Sorry. Oh, see! What did I tell you? I make your life miserable, apologize, and then do it all again the next chance I get. I deserved to be yelled at. In fact, I don't blame you if you hate me." This whole time I was rambling, Jasper hadn't moved or said a word. After I said that last sentence, I was bombarded with confusion and love, and I was hit with the body of a man. His lips attached to mine and all my worries melted away. He deepened the kiss and I moaned at the way he tasted. Jasper was the one to pull away. A little breathless, I asked "Jasper?"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. "Isabella, you have no need to apologize! In fact, I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I shouldn't have compared you to Alice. I am deeply sorry for that. I just couldn't help myself it seems. Can you ever forgive me?" He looked up at me with pleading eyes and was just too sexy to resist.

"Oh, of course I can, silly!" I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and chuckled. "You know, for our first fight, that wasn't so bad." I smiled up at him and he carried me downstairs, back to the couch.

Jasper sighed. "If you'd recall, Isabella, this fight wasn't our first." He set me down and I turned to face him.

"What?" I was confused and thought back as far as I was able; I got slammed with an image I loathed. It was murky, human, and terrible. "Oh, yes. I remember."

* * *

_ReneePOV:_

I smelled the air around me. It stank of urine and trash, an alley. _Why must she be so cruel? She knows that we both despise hobos! Whatever. I suppose we can make do for a few more days._ Those were my last coherent thoughts before I spotted him...her...? The least smelly and rotted-looking guy...girl...? It was hard to tell, but my monster didn't care. All It cared about was his...her...the human's blood. It could hear the sweet, deliciously sticky and satisfyingly warm liquid being forced through my prey's veins. It lost control. All It could think was _'Kill! Must kill!' _It snuck up behind the human and crouched down, ready to spring. I could feel It's eyes turning black in thirst. _NOW!_ It lunged and sunk Its teeth into the human's neck, feeling the blood, thick and rich, splash over Its tongue. The monster lapped and sucked greedily, ignoring the human's feeble attempts to harm with its manicured hands. It laughed at the pathetic creature in my mind as It felt the human slowly dying. The monster knew that it had won when the human creature fell, limp and lifeless, onto the asphalt at its feet. The human landed and rolled onto it's back, its eyes staring blankly up at me in surprise, fear, and confusion. They were pale, icy blue. They were beautiful. Her white-blonde hair fell in streaks on her tan face, and her designer clothes were torn and bloodied from her struggle for life.

The monster slowly receded from my consciousness and I became sane once more. _Oh my God! What have I done? She isn't a hobo! Shit! Uh..._ I looked around quickly and saw no one was watching me. I carefully picked her body up and ran deep into the forest, into the middle of nowhere. _Please don't let anyone find her. Please let her remain unfound. Shit I'm in so much trouble! Isabella is going to kill me!_ I put her down and began digging ferociously. When the hole was about ten feet deep, I hopped out and threw her in, bag, heels, and all. I swiftly recovered the hole and was about to leave, when I heard a low howling somewhere off to my left. Soon after, the howl was answered with another, then another, and another. They were close. Too close. I fled back to Isabella's house. _Please don't let them follow me! SHIT!_ I ran into Charlie outside the door. "Charlie! Thank God!" I flung my arms around him and started sobbing.

"What's wrong, Renee? Renee?" He led me inside and sat down, pulling me onto his lap.

"I... I – I killed her! I wasn't paying enough attention and skipped the hobo! I skipped the hobo! Waaaa!" He shushed me and started rocking back-and-forth.

"I don't understand dear. I need you to calm down and explain." As soon as he said that, a wave of calm came over me and I stopped sniffling.

"Thank you, Jasper."

"You're welcome, dear."

I looked up to see Jasper and Isabella sitting in the rocking chair across the room from us. Isabella studied me and glared. "Renee... Stand up, soldier."

I stood slowly, blinking the venom out of my eyes. "Yes sir?" My voice was meek and shy. _Damn. I think she knows. _She climbed off of Jasper and walked up to me.

"Explain yourself, Captain. Did you or did you not kill an innocent woman?"

"Yes sir, I did. It was a mistake, and I buried her. She's in the forest as it were." I felt terribly ashamed. Dropping my eyes, I shared what I deemed crucial information. "Sir, I think there is something you should know, concerning the forest."

"Well? Speak up, soldier!" She barked, all Major Swan now.

"Well, sir, there seem to be...wild animals... out there." I stated, quaking at the memory of that chilling howl.

"Care to elaborate?" She narrowed her eyes, seeming to bore into my soul.

I took a deep breath. "Wolves, sir."

* * *

_? ? ?POV:_

_There was one here, not too long ago. Ugh. It reeks of blood and death. Mostly death. Hey, that's an interesting mound of dirt! I wonder who dug it. Ewwwww! Gnarly! _

_**What is it?**_

_Come here, man! Get a whiff of this! Oh, it's bad!_

_**Whew! You're telling me! What the hell is under there? Hey, that's an interesting mound of dirt!**_

_I know right? Here, help me dig._

_**Ugh! Why the hell is this hole so deep?**_

_I don't know! I don't think like a bloodsucker! Hey, I hit something! It looks like a purse._

_**Mmmm... I found her shoe! Chewy... Num!**_

_Hey! Focus! This leech killed someone, and then buried them on our turf! It's game time now, parasite!_

_**Huh? Oh. Oh right. Game time. Such a good shoe...**_

_Dude..._

_**Sorry!**_

_Okay. Get a whiff of the stench on this poor girl and let's go!_

_**Shouldn't we tell everyone we found a dead body first? Then we can go after the leech.**_

_Listen, newbie, we can tell them and track the bloodsucker at the same time. Remember?_

_**Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot.**_

_Noted. Now let's go! She fled through here, onto their side. So, she's probably associated with them._

_**Who?**_

_Really? Ugh. The Cullens, nitwit! Which means we can't touch her. Yet. She'll be back._

_**Uh... How do you know it's a she?**_

_Wow. You really are new at this. Girls smell sweeter than boys. Smell how it's overwhelmingly sweet and gag-inducing?_

_**Yeah.**_

_Girl. But... If you smell deep enough, you can get another one and another guy. I think I smell a Cullen too. The one that fought in a war._

_**Jasper?**_

_You know their names?_

_**No. Just his.**_

_How?_

_**The mind-reader and the pixie both said his name yesterday when they were fighting with Jasper and another leech, real pretty, who looked like she was crying.**_

_Do you smell the new one now?_

_**Yeah! She's in there with Jasper and the other two.**_

_Great. Just great. That makes ten of them, and eight of us. Shit. Come on, Seth. We'd better go tell Sam._

_**Right behind ya, Jake!**_

_**

* * *

**_

__

**A/N**

**Mwahahaha! Here comes trouble! Okay, so, since I updated this story, I'm going to go update my InuYasha one now. I promise with all of my heart that the next update won't take two months to appear. I love you guys! Please review and tell me what you thought of the wolves' POV. The reason it looked like ? ? ?POV: is because when the wolves in my story are together, it's like they're all the same person. So, it'd just be too hard to differentiate between the eight of them. Okay. Now you may review.**

**~ Peny Mouds**


	12. Chapter 12: Enter Wolves and Major Swan

**_Previously on Un-Civil War_**

**_"Well, sir, there seem to be...wild animals... out there." I stated, quaking at the memory of that chilling howl._**

**_"Care to elaborate?" She narrowed her eyes, seeming to bore into my soul._**

**_I took a deep breath. "Wolves, sir."_**

_

* * *

_

_JazzPOV:_

"WHAT? Did they follower you, soldier?" Isabella demanded.

"I believe that is a negative, sir." Renee's voice was wavering slightly, and her fear left a metalic taste in my mouth.

"You_ believe _that, do you, Burgess? Well, do you know what I _believe_? I _believe_ that if they followed you here without your knowledge, then you will pay dearly. I also _believe _that I ought to throw you out into those woods to search for them yourself, as punishment for killing an Innocent. Do you understand what I _believe_, soldier?"

Renee was trying to stop her quaking as Charlie inched his way towards her. "Yes, sir. I apologize, sir."

"Good!" Isabella turned her icy glare onto Charlie. "Montgomery, just what do you think you're doing?"

He stopped in his tracks and stood at full attention. "Nothing, sir. I just thought that Burgess could use some assistance in her search for the wolves, sir."

Isabella paused and her contemplation was palpable. "All right, but make it quick you two. Be back by midnight. I have a few things I want to discuss after some thought. Dismissed." They both saluted and marched out of the door, hand in hand.

_My God, she really is something else._ "Darlin'? Darlin' are you all right?" I approached her cautiously and she whipped around to face me, her eyes like icy knifes stabbing into my non-existent soul. I sent her some calm as I slowly wrapped my arms around her slender frame. "Isabella, you must calm down, love." She stiffened at the order and I sent her some apology and pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. It sent waves of blazing heat through my whole body, making me sigh. _God, how I want you._ I leaned over and nibbled on her lower lip before placing my mouth on hers. She reacted immediately... by throwing me into the couch.

"Did I say you could touch me, soldier?" Her voice was husky as her eyes clouded over with lust.

"No, ma'am. I apologize." She slowly walked over to me and leaned over my face as I lay on my back on the couch.

"There's no need to apologize, Whitlock. Touch me. That's an order, Major." She smiled a lazy, sexy-as-hell smile, before I pulled her too me.

Some time later, we were lying on the couch and I was running my fingers through her hair. "Darlin', how long have your scouts been out?" I whispered in her ear. She lifted her head and placed her small hands on my bare chest, making me purr.

"I don't know really. Are you worried about them?" She smiled down at me. "When did you become so compassionate?"

"Well, that happened when I met you, kitten." I grinned and kissed her full on the mouth, making her moan.

"Jazzy, they're coming back now. We need to get dressed."

"What if I don't want to?" I cocked an eyebrow and she closed her eyes, sighing happily at the thought.

"We really need to get dressed." She rolled off of me and onto the floor, where she quickly got re-dressed. My Isabella popped up and pecked me on the lips, throwing my clothes in a bundle on top of me. "Move out, Major!" I heard the front door open and recognized the intruder immediately.

"Emmett, so help me if you walk in here..." I heard his footfalls stop and I quite literaly threw my clothes on. "Okay. Now what do you want?"

Em flew into the room, wearing nothing but a swimsuit. "Dude, we are in major trouble."

I tensed. "We as in...?"

"As in the whole family, Isabella, and the two other vamps in this house." He sniffed. "Who are they anyway?"

"That's not important right now. Why are we all in trouble, Emmett?" Isabella clutched at my arm, frightened of the answer to her question.

"We've got wolves."

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

"Come on, Darlin'. Call Charlie and Renee. We've gotta get to the house. Now!" He looked down at me with worried eyes and I nodded. Jazzy pulled out his cell phone and handed it to me.

_Curse me and my technological phobias!_ I punched in Charlie's number and waited. And waited. And waited some time more. Then his voice came on the other line. "Hello!"

"Charlie? Oh, God, Charlie, you have to-"

"Sorry I couldn't come to the phone right now. My wife's keeping me busy." He chuckled. "Just leave your message after the beep. Beep!" I slowly closed the phone.

"They didn't answer. Charlie always answers. Jasper, we gotta do somethin'! We gotta... We gotta... Oh!" I felt myself fall into his strong arms and he held me.

"I know, Darlin'. Em and I will take you to the house, and then we'll go search for Charlie and Renee. Okay?" I sniffled and looked up.

"No. I don't want you in danger." All I got in response was two very masculine, and unworried laughs. "Glad to see you think its funny. Don't we have to go somewhere?" I pushed away from Jasper and went up the staris to grab my jacket. When I came back down, Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the couch, angry whispers flying. I cleared my throat as I stood in the doorway.

Jasper turned to look at me, eyes black, mouth in a scowl. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I froze.

_Why that little...!_ "Well, I just thought that, since you were in such a hurry to leave, we should be going. Come on, Emmett." I turned and put on my jacket, walking out the front door.

"I'm right behind you, Bells." I stopped and turned around, smiling. Then I continued my trek to 'the house', wherever the hell that was.

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

She stalked out of the room, Emmett tailing her like a lost puppy. He was still pissed off at me hurting Alice like his dad hurt his mom. "I'm right behind you, Bells." She turned and flashed him a silly smile. That bastard, flirting with my woman. But before I could say anything, she walked outside and walked towards the house. I got an idea in my head and sped outside.

"You're going the wrong way, Darlin'. The house is that way." I pointed behind me and she nodded, almost stalking past me. I caught her around the waist and planted a kiss on her forehead, projecting my apology to her. I felt her acceptance and love as I pulled away. "I'm sorry, Darlin'. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and we headed towards the Cullen home, Emmett keeping his distance. _Good man._

Soon enough I smelled the familiar scents of the people I used to call family. Now they were more of acquaintances. I pushed open the door, dragging Isabella behind me. "Emmett told us about the wolves. Some of Isabella's friends are out there looking for them. Em and I agreed to go look for them and bring them here. Anyone is welcome to join us." I ran my eyes around the room, landing on the fragile figure of a pixie-girl. _Alice._ I smiled sadly at her and she returned it with one of her own. An understanding passed between us. We were over, but we would be close friends. She stood and walked over to Emmett, grabbing his hand.

"Be careful, Sweetie. I want you back here in one piece." She got up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. I froze shocked. How much had I missed?

"I promise, Ali." He smiled dorkily down at her and placed his hand on her cheek. A pang of hurt hit me across the room, but it was gone as I looked at Rose in Edward's embrace. _Uh...? Oh, I get it!_

"We should be going. Charlie and Renee could be anywhere. Anyone coming with us?" The looks on their faces were a general consensus of 'No-I'm-good-here.' "All right." I leaned over and kissed Isabella with everything I had. "I'll be back shortly, love." Without looking back, Emmett and I ran out of the house, hoping to see them again.

* * *

_ReneePOV:_

_God they stink!_ "Charlie I'm scared! What do we do?" We were pressed back-to-back, being circled by dogs the size of small cars. "I don't wanna die." I whimpered and pressed closer to Charlie. Suddenly the dogs stopped circling and there was a rustling in the bushes. A large, muscled Native American walked out of the foliage like he owned the massive beasts, unafraid and in-charge. "Who- Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important. I think a more important question would be 'Who are you? And why are you here?' Agreed?" He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Charlie stepped forward one step and the dogs immediately stepped closer. The man waved them back as my husband spoke. "My name is Charlie Montgomery, and this is my mate Renee Burgess. We are here visiting an old friend." A russet colored wolf barked, and it almost sounded like a laugh.

"Don't you dare laugh at him, mutt." Charlie reached behind him and I felt him grab my hand, squeezing.

"It's alright. She is quite old. But, I believe you have made a mistake. We did not mean to interfere on your territory."

"Don't say another word, Charlie! They're just trying to find a reason to kill you."

I turned and saw Jasper and another man standing on the edge of the forest, perfectly side by side. "Help us, please." I reached out to them and the burly one looked at me sadly.

"I wish we could, girl. But we can't. They won't let us." He nodded his head to the dogs, who growled in unison, starting to circle again. However, their eyes were now on Jasper and the other man.

I turned my attention back to the tan man at the other side of the circle. "What do you want?"

He chuckled darkly. "I want you all gone. Now. Boys, retreat! They are not Cullens. They have done nothing wrong." The dogs stalked towards their apparent owner. "The girl, however, killed a human. So sorry, sweetie. I really wish we didn't have to kill you, but rules are rules."

"You said it yourself, Sam. She's not a Cullen, so the treaty doesn't apply to her, mutt. Let's go Renee, Charlie." Jasper waved us over and I grabbed Charlie's hand, running towards them. "I will personally take responsibility of their actions from here on out. You can be sure to tell the rest of your dogs that. Come on, Emmett." Once we were just past the vampires, the dogs sat down as if defeated.

I couldn't resist the childish impulse to look back and stick my tongue out. "What was all that about, Jasper? What did we do to them?"

"It's a long story, Renee. I'll let the Cullens explain."

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

I felt Emmett's confusion and hurt hit me almost immediately. "I still consider you guys family, Em. I was never a Cullen, remember? I have been, and always will be, a Whitlock. You're still my brother." He brightened at that. "Now, let's get them home so Isabella will stop freaking." Em laughed.

"I'll beat you there!" He took off.

I laughed at his childish antics. "Like hell you will!"

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

_Where are they? They've been gone a long time. I hope he's all right._ "Alice? Are they okay?" I asked for the tenth time since they'd been gone.

She sighed patiently. "Yes, Isabella. They are fine. They should be here any second now."

A booming voice came from outside. "No fair, man! You cheated!"

"How did I cheat, dear brother?" Jasper laughed.

"You flung me to the ground!" Em was pouting.

"What? You mean like this?" There was a loud explosion from outside and then Emmett started whining again. "Whatever, big baby. I beat you. Pay up." I chuckled as Jasper waltzed into the room, a large stack of bills in his hands. "Hey, you!" He came over and kissed my cheek.

"You missed, dear." I pulled him to me and kissed him on the lips. "You were starting to worry me, Jazzy."

"Well, perhaps the people I brought with me could atone for my sin." He smiled lazily at me, making me melt. "Come on in you guys." He waved two very dishevled people into the room.

"RENEE! CHARLIE!" Jasper fell backwards at my sudden excitement and I attacked my friends with hugs. "I thought they might've gotten you!"

Charlie chuckled and hugged me tight. "No chance in hell, kiddo." I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Let's not forget who's older here, Charlie."

He shrugged, unfazed. "Sorry, boss."

"Isabella?" Renee's meek voice preceeded her head as she looked out from around Charlie's shoulder.

"Renee! Come here, girlfriend!" I pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you. Sorry I yelled." She chuckled, letting me know that it was okay. "Come on in, guys." I stepped aside and the Cullens gasped. Or rather hissed and crouched low. That made me defensive.

"HEY! ENOUGH! They are friendly. They're like Char and Peter. Okay? So, if everyone could be civil..." They stood and looked appropriately ashamed.

"Jasper? Who're Char and Peter?" I looked up at his suddenly haunted face.

"Later, Darlin'. Right now, our new friends need to learn a few things about the wolves." I sighed.

_Not this story again._

* * *

**A/N**

**Hahahaha! I did it! A quicker update! Please review. It makes me sad when people don't review after andy author works hard. They just read and then they're like 'That was a good story, but I don't want to tell them it was, because I found another story.' When people do that, it makes me sad. Please don't make me sad. I'm sad enough. Plus, if you review right now, you get a free cookie! :D Next chapter up soon! Promise!**


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Here For You

**OH MY GOSH! OKAY SO, THIS FIRST PART IS MOSTLY A HUMONGOUS APOLOGY TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE TICKED AT ME FOR ALL MY LATE LATE UPDATES. I AM SOOOO SORRY! I CAN'T EVEN USE THE COLOR GUARD EXCUSE ANYMORE, BUT I CAN USE STUDYING. SO, THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO SAY… To all my (still) devoted fans and followers, I don't know how you kept up hope and patience this long, but I applaud and thank you. You don't know how much it means to me that you still bother to check when this story is updated. Thank you and I love you all! So, without further ado, here's what happened last time on Un-Civil War:**

**Synopsis (big word lol):**

**Jasper and Isabella hook up, as do Rosalie and Edward, and Emmett and Alice. Carlisle and Esme are still MIA. Renee accidentally kills an Innocent, which is code for anyone they weren't specified to kill. The wolves show up, threatening all our vampish friends and the two newly created covens join together to help ward off the fuzzy threat. That's pretty much all I've gotten so far. I'm fixing to fix that problem, though. Now back to the show!**

**

* * *

**

_BellaPOV:_

"So… Let me get this straight. They're _not_ real wolves?" Renee questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"Not technically, no. That giant Native American you saw? His name was Sam Uley. He's the Alpha of the pack and can turn into a wolf on a whim, as can the rest of them. It's just easier when they're mad." Edward said, obviously the coven head when Carlisle was absent.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked, honestly curious and excited. I hadn't seen him in a long time. I felt Jasper's confused stare on my back.

"Can we please try and focus on the current situation, Nurse Swan? This is a very serious matter we have here on our hands and we need one hundred percent discipline and focus." I heard his teasing voice before I saw him.

"So sorry, Doctor. You're right." I smirked and ambushed him before he got in the door, wrapping him in a tight hug, which he quickly returned.

"It's so good to see your bright and shiny face again, hon. How have you been? That dirty soldier given you any trouble yet?" He asked pulling back to look at my face and smile that familiar smile.

"Some. But he hasn't been too awfully bad as of yet." I winked at him and Carlisle chuckled. I turned my head to face Jasper. "Ain't that right, love?" I smirked and Jasper laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't suppose you're counting _her_ in this situation, are you, Doc?" Jazz teased, rising from his seat and stealing me from Carlisle who just looked at him like Are-you-kidding. "I didn't think so." His hand found mine and I squeezed it.

"Focus now, soldier. Reminisce later!" I drug him over to the couch and waited for Carlisle and Esme to sit down before I asked my next question. "So, how do we stop them?"

Carlisle sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, assuming his role as leader once again. "That's just the thing. We can't. We're not allowed to cross the line. They do this all the time. They get mad at us for about a decade and then they simmer down because there's literally _nothing _they can do about it. If they break the treaty, we have the right to annihilate them!" This sentence came out excited, quite unlike the pacifist I used to work with.

"Dang, Doc! You been hitting the happy juice?" I questioned teasingly.

"You could say that…" He flung his arm around Esme's shoulders. I gagged.

"TMI. Anyway, you were saying something about a treaty and animal annihilation?" Now it was I who got excited.

"Hold it! How do you two know each other?" Renee asked. Carlisle's head turned swiftly in the direction of the unfamiliar voice and he and Esme let out a hiss simultaneously. "Easy… We're friend's of Isabella's." Renee said, holding up her hands. Carlisle and Esme relaxed and apologized.

"Any friend of Isabella's is a friend of ours. Welcome." Esme said, ever the gracious hostess.

"Thank you. But back to my previous question, Bella? How do you two know each other exactly?" I sighed exasperated.

"Do none of you listen? Focus now, reminisce later! Okay?" I didn't mean to sound so agitated but annihilation was my specialty and I'd been itching to wrap my hands around something's throat lately. I get weird cravings like that sometimes.

"Right, boss. Sorry. You were saying, Doc?" I mentally chuckled. Carlisle wasn't ever going to live that one down.

"Okay. About eighty years ago, I and my, then much smaller, coven ran into Ephriam Black, the Alpha of the first generation wolves here in the Forks area. They knew we were dangerous right off the bat and proposed a pact. We were to stay on one side of an agreed border and they were to stay on the other. That way, no one creature got in the other's way and all was calm. The penalty for crossing the border is un-avenged death at the hands of the other group of creatures. Get it?"

"Yessir! So, then what's the big deal? Renee and I aren't even part of your coven. What do they want with us?"

"You killed a human. That's what they want with you two." Jasper stated matter of factly. His voice was a little off and - honestly - it kind of scared me.

Turning, I faced him and asked what was wrong. "Are you okay, Jasper?" He looked at me and shook his head no. At least he was honest. "Let's go. Excuse us for a moment, will you? Doc, I already heard the story a million times. Keep talking and we should be back soon." I stood and Jasper followed me silently, like a ninja. Over the river and through the woods to the little cottage we went. I didn't continue to talk until we were inside and seated on the couch. "What's the matter, hon? You were so happy a few minutes ago." I grabbed his large hand in both of mine and squeezed it gently. "Come on, talk to me."

"It's nothing, Isabella. Okay?" He pulled out of my grip and sped to the bedroom.

"It is most certainly NOT nothing, mister. You are going to tell me what it is right now, or I'm going to sit right here until you do!" I exclaimed sitting right next to him on the bed, our thighs pressed against each other. He was utterly silent and motionless, like a statue. Lowering my voice and emotional level, I tried again. "You know you can tell me anything. I may not always have the answer, but I'll certainly do my best."

"Thank you, Isabella. But there really is nothing you can do. It was all in the past and I'm trying to forget all about my past right now. Start over, you know?" I froze.

"Why would you want to forget the past? The past is what shaped who you are now. I don't want you to forget the past, no matter how bad you may think it is!" I declared. He chuckled once darkly.

"Why not? My past sucked, all of it." My heart clenched at his words and I fought to not let him feel my pain. Instead, I gripped his knee and squeezed it lightly.

"Surely there must have been one good thing? Anything at all, love?" He sat up straight as he realized the true meaning of my questions.

"Correction: Most of my past sucked." He smiled sadly down at me. "That's why I'm trying to forget."

"I know you want to forget, but I don't. I don't want to forget anything. I have no regrets. Because at one time, a long time ago, I was doing exactly what I wanted to be doing." I looked up at him and squeezed his knee tighter.

"I'm not you, though. I'm not all philosophical or anything. I'm monstrous."

"Really? When did you change your name? Because the last time I checked, you were calling yourself Major Jasper Whitlock, the Terror of the Southern Territories." I teased, purposefully dredging up his unwanted memories. "Do you remember that? I used to admire you for all that you did for Maria. I could tell that you loved her and thought she loved you." I moved my hand from his knee to one of the hands that were gripping his head as his elbows rested on his knees. "Sit up, soldier."

"Yes ma'am. But it's because I did everything Maria told me to do that I'm like I am now."

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't have you any other way." I said, squeezing his hand and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll leave you alone now. Come on out when you're ready to go back to the house, okay?" He nodded and I stood, dropping his hand and exiting the room.

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

_So much love and sympathy. It was almost suffocating. She really does care, though, doesn't she? She purposefully made me remember bad memories then turned them into a positive thing. I don't think I'll ever understand how women can do that! Oh, I didn't mean to offend her. I should go out there and apologize, but that would mean I have to go back to the house. I don't really feel like talking to them right now. It's not like they're talking about stuff I don't already know about, anyway._ I don't know how long I sat there, reliving my past and thinking about how I could turn negative events into positive ones. I didn't do very well. If I had to guess, I'd say about two hours later a note slid under the crack in the door. I walked over and picked it up, opening it. The writing I recognized immediately and my throat closed as my eyes filled with venom. It was from my darling Isabella.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I know you're hurting right now. Don't you worry, babe. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be in the living room for as long as you need me there. Just take your time in sorting things out. I'm always here for you. I plan on providing you with something I never had, a person to help you through it all. I love you with all my heart and soul. I hope you feel better soon, Jazzy._

_All my love,_

_Isabella M. Swan_

"Isabella…" I whispered. It was all I could manage in my emotionally overwhelmed state. Not wanting to go out there, but wanting to respond nonetheless, I quickly hunted up a piece of paper and pencil. I thought for a moment and began to write.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_Thank you for all your help, love. I appreciate it more than you could ever imagine. It has helped so much. I just wanted to apologize for my cold behavior earlier this afternoon. You didn't deserve any of it. And, if you'd like, I would be honored to be that person who helps you get through it all. I would come out there and tell you these things, but that would require me going back to the house, would it not? I love you, my darling Isabella._

_From the bottom of my heart,_

_Major Jasper S. Whitlock_

I quickly folded it in half and slid it under the door. I patiently waited until I heard her pick it up and open it. Her joy and sadness hit me full force and she burst through the door, tears in her eyes. "Did I make you cry again, love? I'm sorry."

"No." She rushed me and wrapped her small frame around my much larger one. "You've done everything perfectly." With that, she kissed me for ten minutes straight. When we finally pulled apart, we smiled brightly at each other. "I know you don't want to, but do you think you could muster up the courage to brave the Cullen residence, sir? We need you out there. They're starting to discuss strategy."

"How would you know that if you didn't leave me?" I cocked an eyebrow and watched as she melted under my gaze.

"Em popped by a few minutes ago. He told me so."

"Did he now? Well, then I guess I'd better go out there. I don't know if I'll be back, my sweet. What if I never see you again?"

"Oh, don't say that Major. I know we will cross paths again one day!" She exclaimed, repeating the phrase she uttered 150 years ago when my regiment had to move base. My eyes clouded and I quickly blinked it all away, smiling.

"And you were right."

"Have I ever lied to you before?" She questioned, smiling back at me.

"Not that I can recall. What say you about going back to the house and discussing strategy?" I laughed full and deep. She loved it.

"Do that more often and I'd say I love it!"

"You've got yourself a deal, ma'am." We walked back to the house hand in hand.

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

"Wait a minute. No one's here. You lied to me?" He sent out hurt and I mentally slapped myself.

_Dang it!_ "I'm sorry, Jazzy. I didn't want to, but I didn't think you were ever going to leave that room. I was really starting to get worried about you, so I told a little white lie and got you to come back to the house. Emmett _did_ come by, but not to talk strategy. He told me everyone had gone hunting and that Carlisle was going to try and convert Renee and Charlie to vegetarianism. Forgive me?" I asked, steadily holding his gaze, not blinking once. He didn't answer but instead dropped my hand and went to sit on the rocking chair.

"Why?" He asked, voice robotic.

_God dang it! Way to go, Isabella. You have just royally screwed up._ "Why what?" I let him feel my confusion and a small amount of apology for the white lie.

"Why did you lie to me? You said you were telling the truth. I trusted you."

"Come on, Jazzy. It was just a little white lie. I didn't mean to make you upset, love."

"No? Well, it happened anyway." He looked at me, eyes like ice.

"Are you going to be all right, Jazz? You look like you want to kill someone. You look like me thirty years ago… Oh no. No, Jasper… Don't." I begged. "Not now. Please. You can't."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He stated, voice completely monotone and not his at all. It was the Major's. I sped over and knelt in front of him, placing my hands on his knees.

"Don't you dare do this, Jasper Samuel Whitlock! This isn't fair! I know she always lied to you, but I am not her. Don't you do this. You can't…!" I sobbed the last sentence. "You can't leave me alone, love." I looked up and held his hard, menacing gaze. It was enough to make the toughest vampire flinch, but I forced myself to remain utterly still, even when he narrowed his eyes and shot daggers at me with them.

"Ugh. You even sound like her. That's disgusting."

"Jasper…!" I gasped at his tone. Thinking of nothing else to do, I slowly got up and sat in his lap. He looked at me sharply, confused. I sent him some lust and that got a small response. I sent him some more and he growled quietly. "I know you're still in there, Jasper. I'm going to get you back." I leaned forward and kissed from the middle of his left cheek to the very corner of his mouth before planting a hungry kiss on his plump lips. He even tasted wrong. Jasper moaned quietly, returning the kiss passionately and with a fierce hunger that I had never felt before. I sent him everything I was feeling for him in that moment full force and was overjoyed with the response. He gasped and gripped my hips tightly, better positioning me on his lap. We paused for air. "Jasper? Jazzy, honey?"

"Yes?" I gave a small cry of relief and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Thank God! You had me so frightened. You weren't acting like your normal self."

"What are you talking about?" He cocked an eyebrow, lips slightly parted.

"Do you not remember what happened?" I asked, confused and a little happy that he didn't.

"No… What happened?" He tucked my hair behind my ear. I shook my head, laughing.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back to normal." I hugged him and he returned it.

* * *

_ReneePOV:_

_That actually wasn't too bad!_ I stood and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand wondering what to do with the mutilated carcass in front of me. Carlisle chuckled. "I'll take care of it, Renee. You and the others can head on back to the house. I'll be there soon." I nodded and the rest of us headed back to the Cullen residence.

"That was actually pretty good, you guys. It wasn't bad or anything." I said when we reached the porch.

"Yeah. That's why we like it so much." Emmett said, fishing in his pocket for the keys. He unlocked the door and we entered to see Jasper and Isabella sitting side by side on the couch, watching Nosferatu.

"Anything good on TV, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. I need rest after a good meal." Charlie stated and all the Cullens beamed, happy that we liked their diet so much.

"Nah. Just some stupid comedy. It was good when it came out though."

"Haha. I don't even remember when it came out." Emmett said.

"That's because you were born when it came out, stupid." Edward said.

"Oh…" Isabella laughed, the sound like tinkling wind chimes and Jasper beamed widely at her.

"Okay, what did we miss?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, bro." Jasper said still smiling. I heard the door open and shut behind me and smelled Carlisle's scent.

"Okay! So, we're done focusing. How the hell do you two know each other?" I asked, turning to face Carlisle and crossing my arms. He smirked down at me.

"All right. Let's all settle down in the living room and I'll tell you."

* * *

**A/N**

**Ta-Da! Not bad for a late update, no? Tell me what you think. REVIEW! And I'm totally prepared for all the angry comments about my late update. Let me have them. Peas and Carrots! 'Kay thanks.**

**~Peny Mouds**


	14. Chapter 14: Sparks Fly

**Hi hi, party people! Can I get some reviews please? Over 200 people saw my last update and not a single one reviewed. I don't want to sound like a nagging harpy or anything, but it irritates me to no end when not a SINGLE person reviews my story. Okay. Stepping down off my soap box now. *Steps down and takes a deep breath* On the other hand, thank you to the over 200 people who did read my update; it meant a lot to me. Guess what? This update didn't take over three months! Woohoo! So…**

_Previously on Un-Civil War:_

_"Okay! So, we're done focusing. How the hell do you two know each other?" I asked, turning to face Carlisle and crossing my arms. He smirked down at me._

_"All right. Let's all settle down in the living room and I'll tell you."_

_

* * *

_

_BellaPOV:_

_Flashback 149 years, April 1, 1861:_

"_Hello? Is there anyone here?" I timidly opened the hardwood door and stuck my head inside. The office was magnificent, what with its oak floors and massive leather seats. It had a lovely fireplace with a low fire roaring steadily within. "Mr. Cullen? My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am your new nurse." I gingerly took a step inside and pushed the door shut gently. "Mr. Cullen, are you here?" I looked around and saw no one._

"_Yes, Ms. Swan. I am here." He hurriedly stepped through a door I had not seen before and seated himself behind his massive desk. "Please, take a seat."_

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." I daintily sat on the edge of the chair and straightened my back as was proper.

"_Please, Ms. Swan, call me Carlisle." He smiled kindly and it shone in his honey amber eyes._

"_If you wish…Carlisle." I smiled back and he laughed._

"_That is better. May I call you Isabella, or would you prefer Nurse Swan?" This time it was I who chuckled._

"_Nurse Swan, if you please, sir." I shifted uncomfortably on the seat._

"_Of course. I wish to make my employees as comfortable as possible. You start immediately. There is a small tent on site here, just past the large oak tree. Your services are required there on the double, ma'am. Shall I escort you?" He stood and offered me his arm._

"_Yes, please, sir." I stood, smiled, and took his arm. We walked in silence for a while before the inevitable interview began._

"_Why did you wish to become a military nurse, Nurse Swan?" Carlisle asked me._

"_Well, sir, I have always enjoyed taking care of people. Whenever Mother and Father were away at market, they would leave me to take care of my sickly younger brother, Jimmy. He had Tuberculosis, you see, and needed constant attention. Father would check out medical books from the library for me and I would use them to try and cure Jimmy. Unfortunately, he did not make it." I stopped to blink tears out of my eyes. "We refused to have an open coffin last month, due to fear of infecting the guests. I suppose you could say my brother's recent passing has spurred me into wanting to do something more for people."_

"_That is a very pure and honest reason, ma'am. It is much better than ones I have gotten from recent applicants, believe me."_

"_Really? If you don't mind my asking, what were some of the other reasons?" I asked, my large curiosity burning._

"_Well, I shall say none other than this. Most of the applicants I have received before were less than ladylike in their desires." His answer made me flush. "That's another thing I must ask. Have you ever seen another man?"_

"Of course. When my brother was too ill to move, which was often, it was I who had to dress him and bathe him. Male nudity does not bother me any longer. Is there anything else you need to know, Doctor?" We had reached the tent by this time and he dropped my arm.

"_Just one more, Nurse Swan." From his pocket he pulled a white nurse's hat. "Do you think that this will fit?" Carlisle handed it to me and I placed it on my hair, easing it over my bun. "Why, it is a perfect fit!"_

"_Does this mean I am hired, Carlisle?" I asked, hopeful._

"_Yes ma'am." There was a gunshot not twenty feet away from the tent. "It looks like we are needed inside. Ladies first." He held the tent flap open for me and I walked inside, bracing myself for what I was about to see. I don't think any amount of self-preparation could have gotten me ready for what I saw. Everyone in that tent was between hay and grass, the oldest looking twenty at the most. I almost cried right then and there but had to pull myself together as the recent gunshot was coming in. "Let's go, Nurse Swan. You get the gauze, it's in the chest." Carlisle pointed to a chest against the back wall of the tent. "Meet me at his gurney." _

"_Yessir." With that, he walked away and I went to hunt up the gauze. Finding it, I hurried over to the young boy and was handed a pair of scissors by the doctor. Noticing the hole in the boy's upper thigh, I began to cut away his pants, at which the person on the stretcher quickly and fiercely protested._

"_I will not have a woman cut off my pants. I simply refuse it. I would rather die than have this woman-child see me!" He exclaimed too late, for his pants were long gone and the cotton already placed over the wound to slow the bleeding._

"_Ignore his bazoo, Nurse Swan. Some of the men out here are still a little at sea when it comes to the idea of women nurses. Lift the cotton for a moment, will you?" I did as I was told and watched in fascination as the doctor deftly reached in with some instrument and extracted the bullet from the poor soul's leg. "There. Put as much pressure as possible and when it stops bleeding, come and fetch me to wrap it for him." He patted my shoulder and left me with the anti-feminism male on the gurney._

"_How are you feeling, soldier?"  
_

"_Right bully, thank you. I apologize for lashing out at you earlier. You are a right fine nurse, ma'am."_

"_Thank you. What's your name, soldier?" I asked, looking under the bandage to check and see if it was done bleeding. It looked close so I got some more cotton and replaced it, wrapping his leg tight._

"_My name is Trevor, ma'am. Weren't you supposed to get the doctor to do that?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Not that I don't think your not capable or nothing."_

"_I was supposed to, but I know how. I had to do this with my brother often. It's no different." I checked to make sure his bandage was secure and stood. "Well, Trevor, I am going to go find the doctor and have him check my work. I shall be right back. Stay put." He nodded and laid his head against the pillow, closing his eyes. I turned and walked away to find Carlisle, my first job as a nurse completed._

_Back to the present:_

"So, there you have it! That is how I met Carlisle." I stated, Jasper's arm slinging around my shoulders.

"Wow. Bells, I knew you were a nurse and all, but you had serious balls, sis!" Charlie exclaimed, causing Carlisle and I to laugh.

"She did indeed." Carlisle said, chuckling. "But I thought I was going to be the one to tell the story." He said, looking at me with a fake pout on his face.

"Better luck next time, Doc!" I giggled at his astonished look and Esme kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll listen to you when you tell me tonight, love. Will that make you happy?" She teased and I had to stifle my laughter at Carlisle's expression.

"Whatever." Carlisle mumbled.

"Let's not be childish, Carlisle. Isabella did beat you to it!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Okay, okay… I think that's quite enough." Carlisle looked towards Jasper gratefully. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Always looking out for other people." I walked my fingers up his arm.

"Well, he had better start learning how to look out for himself." Emmett growled. My fingers stopped at his shoulder and I got up.

"Isabella, sit down." Jasper begged. "Its fine."

"It most certainly is NOT fine, Jazz." I stalked over to Emmett and got in his face. "He knows how to look after himself. You don't know him or what he knows how to do. So, I would appreciate it if you stayed out of his business." I growled.

"Of course. So long as you stay out of my face." He hissed back. I stood ramrod straight.

"Sure thing, boss." I said.

"Uh oh… Emmett, if you had any brain cells left in that thick skull of yours, you would run right now." Jasper warned. He was too late. I reached out and slapped Emmett hard all the way across the face. Emmett growled and slammed me up against the wall, gripping my throat tight. I saw Jasper speed behind him and clamp his hand on his shoulder. "Emmett, if you had any brain cells left in that thick skull of yours, which apparently you don't, you would let go of her right now."

"Why should he? All she's brought us is pain and suffering. I say he should kill her." I saw Jasper's golden locks whip around to face the tiny pixie-girl. Without taking his eyes off her, Jazzy dug his fingers into Em's shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Ali, I love you, but I think you should shut up while he has his hand on my shoulder." I hissed at him and grabbed his wrist, digging my fingernails into his skin. "Ah, shit!" Emmett let go of me and gripped his wrist as Jasper dislodged his fingers. This caused Emmett to gasp in pain again. I raced to Jasper's side and grabbed his hand, not caring that it had just been inside Emmett.

"I think that we should be taking our leave now. Come along Isabella, Renee, Charlie." Renee and Charlie stood and walked to the door.

"It was a pleasure to see you again Carlisle. Perhaps we can catch up sometime?"

"I'd like that." He nodded and we all walked towards the door.

"You can't stop the wolves without us." Alice's smug voice stopped me with one foot in and one foot out of the doorway.

"Well, I'm sure we can manage without a child to hold us back." I pulled the door shut behind me and we all walked home in silence.

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

_Damn. If that wasn't a crap ending to a fairly nice visit, then I don't know what would be. I told Em to run and he just wouldn't listen. Then again, when does he? God, what she wouldn't do for me, huh? Where'd my little kitten go? _"Isabella?" I called out. I heard a window shatter from the upstairs bedroom and went to go see what was wrong. Charlie and Renee left the room at almost exactly the same time.

"You don't wanna go in there right now, Jazz man. She's MAD!" Charlie said and Renee back him up with an adamant nod.

"Move." I nudged them away and pushed the door open. The wreckage inside was almost enough to stop me dead in my tracks. "Darlin'? Are you all right?" Her hair was flying around her face in the breeze from the busted window, her hands were clawed and her lips were curled back in a snarl as her eyes darted sightlessly around the room. "Honey?" Those crazed eyes landed on my face and she froze, still as a statue.

"What?" She growled.

"I need you to calm down." I shot her a wave of lethargy and calm and watched in relief as she relaxed some. I held up my hands. "Can I hug you?" She nodded once and I wrapped my arms around her, keeping the lethargy and calm at a steady pace. Isabella went nearly limp in my grip and I cut off the flow immediately. "Are you okay?" I kissed her hair and she took a deep breath through her nose.

"Yeah. Thanks. You can let go now." She said and I did as I was told. "We better go find Renee and Charlie. They could be halfway to Canada by now. Let's go." I chuckled and took her hand before running out of the room.

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

_Who the hell does she think she is? No one can attack my man like that and be allowed to walk away unharmed. Where does she get off thinking she can talk to me like that? I will kill her DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU!_

"Okay, Alice. Your screeching is giving me a headache." Edward said, covering his ears. I leveled a glare at him. "Continue…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I bellowed, stalking out of the house into the forest_. Isabella Swan, you will pay for what you have done to this family. I will make you, if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

_EmmettPOV:_

_Damn, that man is strong! _I gingerly touched the four quickly healing holes in my shoulder. "He didn't have to be so violent."

"He did ask you to let her go. It's your fault for not listening, numbskull." I heard Rosalie quip behind me.

"Can it, Rose." I mumbled, embarrassed.

"I think what we need here is a break. Why don't we all go to separate rooms of the house and just not talk for a while. Don't think if possible, for Edward's sake." Esme's statement caused me to smirk.

Hey, Edward, do you want to see what Rose can really do? I looked at him as he fought a smile.

"Do it, or you're dead."

All right. You asked for it. I burst out laughing and he cringed.

"Should I be scared?" His voice was small.

"Any smart person would be scared when he starts to laugh like that." Rose said. I wiped an imaginary tear from my eye.

"I call the game room!" I declared, taking off and shutting the door behind me. Every one else moaned.

"Not fair!" Edward called from the couch. I planned on having fun in solitary confinement.

* * *

_? ? ?POV:_

**I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!**

_Calm down, Paul! You'll get your chance. You'll all get your chance._

_**Sam, do you know who they are?**_

_Yeah, Jake. I got the names of them all. Two girls, two boys. Renee Burgess, Charlie Montgomery, Isabella Swan, and Jasper Whitlock._

_Isn't that the Cullen with all the scars?_

_Yes, Seth. We're gonna get them all, including those blood sucking Cullens!_

**But, how? They outnumber us**.

_I'll tell you how, Quil. Here's the plan…_

* * *

**A/N**

**There you have it, folks! Please review this chapter. I don't like nagging and begging, but I guess it's necessary. I'm sorry! What did you think? Tell me! See you soon, fans! **

**~ Brianna**


	15. Chapter 15: Don't Catch It!

**A/N**

**A long time ago, in a fanfic far, far away… I'm SO sorry about the EXTREMELY late update. :( I have run out of sufficient excuses to explain the reason for my tardiness. I hope that this chapter makes up for the year-long wait. **

**Has it really been that long?**

**Yes, Brianna. It has.**

**Oh… Sorry about that. :/**

**Now back to the show! :) **

_Previously on UnCivil War:_

_Insecurities are being brought to the surface. Bonds are being made and shattered. Wolves are dancing hilarious, anticipation-caused jigs and vampires are sitting around reminiscing. Fun times. Fun times. _

* * *

_? ? ?POV:_

_**Hey, Jake?**_

_What is it, Seth? If it's not immediately important, it doesn't need to be verbalized._

_**But… We aren't talking right now.**_

_What is wrong with you?_

_**I just really miss her shoes…**_

_WOULD YOU LAY OFF THE SHOES? GOOD GREIF! _

_**Sorry, Jake…**_

_It's fine. I'm sorry, Seth. Let's just get something productive done, okay?  
**Okay!**_

_You DO remember what Sam told us, right?_

_**Uh…?**_

_Fantastic. It's going to be a long night._

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

"She's only a vampire. How hard can she be to kill?"

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

"Oh, God! Yes! Right there…" He moaned. "A little harder and to the left. OH! Yeah… That's good." He sighed and relaxed into me. "Thank you for doing this, Isabella. I would do it myself, but – OH! That hit the spot. Mmmm…" His head lolled back and he looked up at me, smiling that lazy smile of his.

"No problem, love." I kissed his nose. "Is your back feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you." He rolled his shoulders around and sighed contentedly. "I haven't had a massage that nice in over 150 years." I froze and he winked at me, thawing me back out. "That family always stresses me out. You know?" He got up and stretched.

"Yeah. I can't imagine how you lived with them for all these years." I let him feel my disgust and confusion. That made him laugh.

"Would you like to know how I got to live there in the first place?" Jazz quirked an eyebrow at me, making me melt. I nodded. Jasper took a deep breath and I felt him steady himself before going on. "Okay. It happened like this."

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

_ Flashback 51 years, diner in New Orleans, July 13, 1961:_

_ I reread the note that was slipped into my mail slot that morning. _

'_Jasper Whitlock, _

_Meet me at the diner downtown this afternoon at four o'clock. We can talk about your future living arrangements over a burger and malt. I'll be the one in pink at the counter. I can't wait to meet you in person._

_Alice'_

_I knew it was absurd to follow the directions I had been given, but hey. I could no longer be harmed by any mortal hand or weapon. So, why not? When I arrived however, she was anything but mortal._

_ Her beauty was the first thing I noticed. At the time, her black hair grazed the top of her shoulders, her bangs held back by a white headband. Her golden eyes were framed by dark, thick lashes and her curves were accentuated by the pink felt of her dress. She was sitting at the counter, just like she said, eating a burger and drinking a chocolate malt, just like she said. She didn't even look at me as I walked in, simply smiled and motioned for me to join her. I took my seat on the red leather stool next to her and couldn't stop staring, mouth agape. "Hello, Jasper. Nice to see my visions did you justice." Her voice was like bells, the echoes freezing me in place. I was unable to move, unable to respond. She laughed and I felt a pang in my chest. She sounded like you when she laughed. "Aren't you going to say hello at least, stranger?" Her beautiful eyes searched my face._

"_Hello." _

_ It was cold and harsh and it made me wince, but at least I said something. "You aren't exactly what I was expecting, Mrs. Alice." I shifted in my seat to better look at her laughing face. The pang in my chest happened again, stronger this time._

"_It's just Ms. I'm not married." With that, she winked at me, making my heart leap into my throat. She winked just like you did all those days ago. "Would you like a burger? Maybe a malt?" I wrinkled my nose and couldn't help a small chuckle. She had the same sense of humor as you, too. "You're right. They aren't very appetizing. But I know something that is. And I know where to get it, too." Her elbows hit the countertop and she leaned in. "Would you like to know where that is, Mr. Whitlock?" Mesmerized by her boldness, I simply nodded. "Well then, follow me."_

_ After 100 years of searching, I convinced myself in an instant that I had found your surrogate, someone to fill the hole your disappearance had left in my heart. Without a moment's hesitation, I followed her out of the diner, hoping for a future that was much like my past._

_ Back to present:_

"It took me over 150 years to find you again, Ms. Swan, and now that I have you back, I'm not letting you go. You are my past, my present, and my future."

"Jasper…" She whispered the word softly, seeming to caress it before sending it to me and placing it gently on my heart.

"You were the only creature I have ever truly loved with my whole being. You saved my life in more ways than one that day in 1861 and I can never thank you enough for what you've done for me. I will never forsake you and I will always cherish every single moment of our existence together." She stared at me. Shock and love, in that order. I sat down next to her on her bed, taking both her hands in mine. "I love you, Isabella Marie Whitlock, forever."

"What did you just call me?" Hope and Doubt. That last one confused me a bit, but I refused to let her feel it.

"I called you Isabella Marie Whitlock. I would like to keep calling you that for all eternity, if you'll have me." Lots of love.

"Jasper Whitlock, are you proposing to me?" Excitement and happiness.

"Yes ma'am." I paused and looked at her hopefully, waiting for an answer.

"No." In an instant, my heart shattered into a million fragments, each one puncturing my soul, deflating it until there was nothing left. Automatically, my eyes filled with venom and I dropped her hands. I tried my hardest to not let her feel my overwhelming sense of dread and anguish, to no avail. She blinked her own tears away and finished hurriedly. "I'm not answering you until you do it the right proper way, Mr. Whitlock."

"What on earth are you spouting, Isabella? I figure I did everything proper." My pain was slowly turning to confusion and irritation. Maybe she wasn't shooting me down after all.

"Get on one knee and ask again. Then we'll see what my answer is." I looked at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." She crossed her arms and smirked, pointing at the floor. I sighed and kneeled in front of her. I smirked at how ridiculous she was being but I would do anything for her. Unfortunately, she knew it.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" All my pain vanished as I was hit with her wall of excitement, joy, and love. "Oh, Jasper, you have no idea how happy I am right now." She whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I laughed full and deep, making her smile so wide I thought her face would split.

"I'm pretty sure I do. Empath, remember?" I quirked an eyebrow at her and she smirked and shook her head.

"I'm holding back. You don't want me to let it all out, trust me. I might fry your brain or something. And that is no way to treat your fiancée." I smiled at her use of the word.

"Fiancée, huh? I like it. A lot." I leaned toward her.  
"As do I." She kissed me long and deep. When we finally pulled back I joined her again on the bed. "What about Alice? Aren't you two still technically married?" She looked at me, distraught.

"The last time we were married was back in 1990. And shortly after the wedding, we died in a car crash. Don't worry about it." Relief. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed happily.

"Yes, Isabella. Don't worry about it."

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

"What I mean by that is, don't worry about it because we're going to get married again soon. And you aren't invited." I glared at the whore hanging all over my man like she owned him or something.

"Alice, please contain yourself. I can taste your disgust from here and it's not something I particularly want to chew on." Jasper made a face and moved Isabella behind him protectively. "Besides, I don't think Emmett would agree to what you're proposing." I stopped dead in my tracks. Emmett. I hadn't even thought about him.

"You leave him out of this. I was confused and I know you were too when you left with this slut." I gestured behind his back to the crouching harpy.

"What did you just call me, hooker?" She got up and leapt at my throat. Perfect.

I grabbed her head between my hands and squeezed, making her wail in pain. "STOP," Jasper bellowed. "There's no need for this, Alice." I put more pressure on her head before moving on to her throat. I squeezed so tight that the veins in her neck began to pop out. I laughed.  
"How's this then, darling? Is this to your pleasure?" He stood, fury in his eyes. "No? How about this then?" I flung her to the back wall and through the window. He charged at me, making to rip my head off. I let him beat me right up until the point of no return. Then I really let him have it. "You wouldn't do that to your first wife, would you?" Jasper stopped. "I mean, if you would, then I guess everything they used to say, everything you've ever thought about yourself, was true." I could feel his fury rolling off him in waves. "You really are a monster." That did it.

I felt him let go of me and heard him sink to his knees in disbelief. "Well, good to know. I'll just go back home and report my findings now. Have fun living with your harlot, monster." I loaded my voice with contempt and spat in his general direction before walking out the front door for home. Isabella was nowhere to be found. My exit was made especially epic by the soundtrack of Jasper's howls of anguish that followed me through the forest towards home. Even when the echoes died out, I replayed it in my head over and over until I got inside. I smirked to myself. _That was almost too easy._

* * *

_BellaPOV:_

I crawled around to the back of the house and let myself in through the back door just in time to see Alice leave. Then I heard it. The pain tearing through the house was almost crippling. I forced my way to the stairs, pulling myself up with the railing. As fast as I could, I ran to my room. "Jasper," I whispered softly. I wasn't sure if he could hear me over his agony, but his gaze flickered to me and what I saw there tore my soul to shreds, filled my eyes with venom, and brought me to my knees. "I'm here, Jasper." I crawled over to him and reached out to put my hand on his shoulder. He squirmed away from my touch.

"Don't touch me. I don't want you to catch it." His voice had been hollowed out by his screams and his anguish. His self-loathing and hurt hit me like a brick over the head.  
My voice was soft when I responded, not letting him feel my pain. "Catch what, love?" I put my hand down and looked at him with all the love and concern I could muster.

"Me. I'm a disease, Isabella. A monster. I always have been, no matter how hard I've tried to change it. It looms over my head like a guillotine. Each day, I'm worried that it's going to come crashing down and deliver the final, fatal blow. Now it has started to fall, it's coming hard and fast, and I don't want you to be caught in my demise." His eyes unfocused, seeing his past, reliving it all over again. Jasper became that beaten boy again, so frail and breakable. I sobbed into the back of my hand, hoping he couldn't hear me, knowing it was futile.

"You know what I see before me?" I scooted closer to him and he backed up to the bed. I followed and, before he could move, I placed my hand on his knee. His gaze pierced through my soul, making my whole body ache.

"A horribly ugly monster. Just like everyone else." His words hurt me more than anything.

"No." My voice was quiet but firm. "I see a beautiful, loving man who, a very long time ago, was forced into doing things he's not the least bit proud of. I see a handsome fellow who, if asked, would do anything for the ones he loved without a second thought. I see Major Jasper Whitlock, the silly boy I treated for a gunshot wound in 1861, the goofy guy I fell in love with the very next day after he complimented my bandaging skills. I see a hurting man who is still trying to come to terms with his past. I see my amazing fiancée and my soul mate for the rest of my existence. Do you know what this beautiful man thinks of himself? He thinks that what he used to do defines who he is now. He thinks that I care about who he used to be, that it makes any difference about how I feel for him now. This man has lived a very hard existence with no one there to help him cope with any of it. Well, not anymore. Do you know who this man is that I'm talking about?" He didn't answer, didn't even look at me, and just stared at my hand on his knee like it was the most magnificent treasure in the world. "His name is Jasper Whitlock and he is all the things I've told you about and more. I hope you get to meet him one day; he'd love to meet a guy like you." I squeezed his knee and got up to leave.

"Wait…" At first, I wasn't sure he had actually said anything, so quiet was his voice. I froze in the doorway, waiting for him to continue. "Don't go…"

* * *

_JazzPOV:_

My Isabella came back and placed her hand back on my knee. Slowly, I covered her hand with my own, still worried that she might catch it. For a long time, I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. _I can't believe she really thinks all those things about me. Why does she cherish me so much? I'm nothing special, but she seems to disagree. Even though she said she loved me, even though she projected it to me, I was never really sure until this moment. I can't believe someone like her could get stuck on a guy like me, on a monster._ Even as I thought the last word, something deep inside me knew it wasn't true. It was quite the opposite actually. Her words had affected me like no speech by any coat-tailed official ever had. With a still-aching chest and still-watery eyes, I faced the love of my existence and said the two words that meant everything to us both. "Thank you."

"There's no reason to thank me, Jasper. I meant every word. I wasn't saying it to make you feel better. I was saying it to let you know how I truly feel about you." She gave me a small smile that dried up my eyes. "I love you." The flood of sincerity that came over me washed through me, healing any damage done by Alice and Maria, or any other person that I had ever encountered. "A wise man once told me 'I will never forsake you and I will always cherish every single moment of our existence together.' Even this one. Especially this one. This was the first time that you really let me in and I can't thank you enough for letting me see you like this." Her words never failed to send a thrill through me. I even managed a small smile. "There you go." She smiled at me and my smile grew to a full blown grin. Isabella pecked me on the cheek.

"Would you like to hang out today, Mr. Whitlock? I mean, if you aren't too terribly busy or anything. Maybe we can talk over some deer. Or even a mountain lion if we manage to find one." She winked at me and my spirits soared.

"You always know just what to say." We stood and I all but tackled her back to the ground I hugged her so hard. She reciprocated the hug with as mush force as I did. "I promise I'll do my best to never scare you like that again, love." I pulled back just enough to smile at her.

"You better. I don't know that I'll be able to survive seeing you like that again." She gave me a chaste kiss on the lips, giving me butterflies in my stomach.

"You want to go eat now?"

"Yes!" Her enthusiasm made me give a great, loud laugh. "And he's back, ladies and gentlemen." My Isabella's fingers intertwined with mine and we went hunting together.

* * *

_AlicePOV:_

"No! It was supposed to work! He was supposed to be crushed! What the hell happened?" But I knew what had happened. Isabella happened. Well, she wasn't about to happen for much longer. Then he would be all mine and everything would be able to go back to the way things used to be. I just needed a plan and I knew exactly who to talk to…

* * *

**A/N**

** And there you have it, folks! I hope that this sweet, healing chapter did something to compensate for the agitation you may have been feeling towards me. Click the little blue button and let me know how you enjoyed things (or hated them). **

**Until next time, **

**Brianna**


End file.
